Equality
by Jaddasroots
Summary: It's been almost two years after Aizen's betrayal. Growing in strength, Momo is sent to KaraKura town to help w/ the efforts, shcoking everyone w/ her new title...HitsuHina
1. Upgrade

Hello everyone! ^^

Jadda here.

This will be my first **Bleach **story. :3

Well, not my first, I've written one before, but It was so terrible when I found it in my closet, I immediately said no. But, it was a HitsuHina story, just like this one will be.

A warning to all who read this story:

I do not actively watch Bleach. I do not keep up with the manga. Sometimes, I get confused with characters and have to look them up, along with their zanpaktou, the commands to release it, and so forth. Upon writing this story, I am using my creative freedoms. Rant and Rave how something didn't happen in the anime, it's happening here 'cause it's **my story. **But if I did misspell something, or got a part of the actual universe wrong, please message or tell me in the reviews, but _politely _Or else I'll just take the correction and say eff you_._ Nnkay? Cha, I thought so.

This story will be between the Arrancar Arc (where Orihime gets taken and such) and after Aizen's betrayal. Gives me room to create my own nemesis and such.

Thanks for understanding :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. At all. **

ooOEqualityOoo

_**Prologue…**_

(Forewarning, chapter will be relatively short…but it's a prologue.)

The morning sun beamed through the window, signaling another day in the Seireitei. The light cast on Momo Hinamori's face, causing her to blink a few times. She sat up and yawned, stretching her arms in the process.

'_I'm still so sore…' _She gazed out the window. _'All this extensive training and weird tasks have me sore each day…I wonder why I'm doing all of it though…'_

Rolling out of her futon like an expert, she leapt up in a swift, singular motion and shun-po'ed to her bathroom. She turned on the bath and went to the mirror to put it in a loose bun momentarily.

She took off her robes and slowly inched into the bath, hissing as the hot water soothed her aching muscles. After fully submerging herself in the water, she reached for a cloth and began to wash her arms.

'_Aizen-taichou has been gone for almost a year now…So have Renji-kun and Ran-chan…and…'_

She paused as she took her bun down and let her raven locks fall to the water. "Shiro-chan…" She whispered.

'_Will he ever forgive me? I turned on him…I feel terrible still…' _

She submersed herself under the water._ 'When will I see you again Shiro-chan?' _She came up and took in a deep breath of air.

After dressing into her robes she walked outside her room to see a folded parchment on the floor with her name on it. She bent over and picked it up, looking around. "Hmm…" She opened it carefully.

"Summons…? To Yamamoto-sou-taichou!" She exclaimed, her voice going up. _'Mou…what did I do wrong?' _Momo gasped as the papers shaking brought her attention to it. It burst into flames. "Weird…"

Her now mid-back long hair swayed in the wind. "I suppose I should go." She quickly shun-po'ed once halfway, then twice the rest. She stood infront of the large white building and breathed a heavy sigh. Slowly the doors opened before her and she walked in head, high. As the doors closed behind her she got to her knees and bowed before the depleted Gotei 13.

"Hello Yamamoto-sou-taichou." Momo offered politely. "Rise fukutaichou." He called to her, not a yell, but authorative and clear all the same so it reached her ears. She slowly stood up and stared straight ahead, the other captains staring at her in her peripheral vision. "Come forth."

Momo's panic skyrocketed, but she kept a straight face as she walked toward the opposite side of the room. The closer she got, the more she shrunk under their gaze. She came to a stop about 6 feet from him. "I am sure you are confused a sto why you are here?" She nodded, knowing nothing else to say.

"And you've kept your recent training confidential, correct?" He asked opening a single eye. "No sir." "And neither Hisagi-fukutaichou, nor Kira-fukutaichou has told you of theirs?" Surprise glitter in Hinamori's eyes and her stance relaxed slightly.

Momo felt his spiritual pressure rise but she stood firm as it climbed. He closed an eye and the fiery feeling ceased altogether.

"You have complied with all our commands. Are there any captains who disagree with my verdict?" Momo fought the urge to look over her shoulder and kept her eyes trained on the elderly man infront of her.

"Taichou…what's going,"

"Momo Hinamori. As of Today, you are Captain of Squad five."


	2. Arrival in KaraKura

Hello everyone! ^^

Jadda here.

I couldn't wait to post a new chappy, so here it is :)

Thanks for understanding :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. At all. **

ooOEqualityOoo

"_Momo Hinamori. As of Today, you are Captain of Squad five."_

ooO*Ooo

Momo's mouth immediately fell slack. _'Me…a taichou?' _

Yamamoto nodded and Unohana came forward with a white cloak. "Take your hard earned reward Hinamori." Momo nodded as she stood up shakily. She turned to Unohana who had a warm smile on her face.

Momo held out her hands and the 4th division captain placed it gently in hers. "It's so soft…" she murmured to herself.

"Put it on, dear." Unohana told her gently. Momo glanced at her, eager dancing in her eyes. She slowly began to unfold the white fabric. Sleeve by sleeve, she adorned her cloak.

"Now, Hinamori-taichou," Yamamoto began causing Momo to turn back to him. "Relocate your things to the Captain's quarters of your squad and return here immediately." Momo bowed again.

"Thank you very much." She almost exclaimed.

"You are all dismissed!" The doors opened again and the captains made for the exit. Momo did the same. Once outside, she breathed the air. "My, my. Don't so anxious." A male voice said as a hand was placed on her head. She turned slightly to see long, snowy hair. "Captain Ukitake!"

"How cute. Even after a promotion she calls you by title." Shunsui chuckled as he walked towards them. "Well I mean," "Now,now, Shunsui don't overwhelm her." Momo's face became flustered under the fatherly attention from the two men.

"Hello Captain Kyoraku." "Good day to you as well, Captain Momo." At this, she blushed at her new title.

"In celebration of your promotion, I brought you these." He opened his hand and two small crystalline snow hair pins were in there. Momo had a slight intake of breath and reached for them. She delicately picked them up and marveled at it's beauty. "Careful now. They were almost as expensive as mine."

Momo nodded in earnest. "I will treasure them…thank you Captain." "Feel free to the drop the title Momo, we are equals now, aren't we?" Jushiro said patting her on the shoulder and giving her a wink. "Y-yes." "Well then. You should move your things. Hurry on now." He smiled.

She bowed to both of them and headed for her quarters. She slid the door open to see her average sized room. "Most of my things has been moved…" She puffed her chest. "Let's get to work!"

**Later…**

Momo sat infront of her new wall-to-floor mirror. She pulled her hair back and then tied it in a braid, just like Unohana had taught her. It fell to her neck. She put the two Snow pins in her hair. She took a look in her mirror and sighed.

"Now back over to the sou-taichou." She strolled inside and Yamamoto sat patiently and silently, cane in hand, She bowed. "Hello again Hinamori. You may come forward."

She walked lightly and came to a stop infront of him. "Are you ready for your mission?" She nodded.

"You are to assist the efforts in KaraKura town." "You mean with Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika?" "Indeed. Hollow activity has been increasing and for an unknown reason, they are becoming more difficult to defeat. We are in need of another captain to help. I have already alerted Hitsugaya to the arrival of a new captain."

Her eyes froze for a split second. _'Toshiro…' _The old man opened his eyes. "You will be staying with him as well. Do you understand your orders?" She gulped. "Yes."

"Very well. You will leave now. They are currently under attack. A hell butterfly will get you there. She nodded, her expression serious.

A butterfly flitted through a window and hovered to the side of them. "And Hinamori?" She turned back to him. He patted her head and his eyes crinkled in a smile. "Be careful." The gesture gave her the confidence she needed. She smiled. "Yes." And the doors opened before her.

A bellowing roar trembled the building Ikkaku was on. _'What the hell is with all these friggin hollows?' _He jumped as a clawed hand swiped at him.

"Yumichika you finished?" He yelled. "You cannot rush…perfection!"

"Perfection my ass." He grunted. He readied Hozukimaru as the hollow roared again. A bright light formed in it's mouth and it show two large balls of energy toward him. Ikkaku leapt from the current builing dodging the two blasts. _'What the hell!' _

He felt himself tackled as a another ball came flying past him. He grunted. "You need to be careful Ikkaku." "Thank you Hitsugaya-taichou." He coughed. "This one is tough." "Right. We'll have to create a plan to reach him." Soon a large ball of purple energy was hurled past them and it made contact with the beast.

'_Who could've?' _Toshiro turned to see Momo exit from the doors. His eyes widened and he stopped breathing. "Is that Momo?" Ikkaku asked incredulously. He squinted his eyes, "And she has on a captain's cloak…"

"Snap…Tobiume!" The jitte like blades protruded from the sword. She swirled it in circles above her head, causing an even bigger ball to form.

"She's…gotten even stronger." Ikkaku mumbled.

'**When did she get so powerful…' **Hyorinmaru echoed in Toshiro's mind.

"Hyah!" She yelled hurling it at the hollow, causing it to howl in pain again. Her eyes shone at her success. She shun-po'ed to a building and leapt to the next one. The hollow screeched as it made an attempt to crush her with its claws, but she easily dodged it, leaping straight toward it. "Go!" She made a slashing motion and a wave of energy cut through the hollow's neck. She smiled triumphantly, but it it started to fade as the head grinned. Momo leapt away but the hollow exploded.

Momo was sent flying backwards at the force. "Momo!" Toshiro called. He leapt forward and caught her in his arms, slightly pushed back.

'_Momo…how long has it been since I've seen you…and held you like this?' _Momo groaned as she flitted her eyes open. "Momo?" She lifted her head slightly to see Toshiro holding her. She blushed lightly. "Momo!" Ikkaku called. He landed beside them, panting. "When did you…How did you," he tried to ask between pants. "Today," she began, "it was just a big a shock as it was to me. I didn't get a warning at all. It was all so surreal." She explained, unconsciously ignoring the fact she was still in Toshiro's arms.

"Why are you here?" Momo glanced up to Toshiro and spun around in his hold ot face him. "Yamamoto-sou-taichou told me 'Assist the efforts in KaraKura town!'" She said even impersonating his voice, but with mock seriousness. "He said they needed another captain, with all the hollows popping up…" She trailed off. "Why send you though?"

"Probably because you're one of us." Ikkaku grinned and nudged him in the shoulder. Toshiro blushed. "It's his orders, not mine! We need to go catch up with the others anyway!" He ranted, flustered.

"Yeah, yeah." Ikkaku snickered bounding off. "Hey Momo, you want me to carry you?" She raised an eyebrow. "Why?" "We may be too," "Fast?" She finished.

"I was going to say," "'Course you were Shiro-chan." She giggled and then she was gone. He blinked in his stupor then followed her immediately. He saw a twinkle ahead as he caught up with her. He shun-po'ed past her and grinned. He smiled until he felt weight on his shoulder.

He looked up to see Momo stepping on his shoulder, and leaping off of him, pushing her forward by a few yards.

"Take that Shrio-chan!" She flipped as she fell, a building parallel to her. Toshiro used another burst of energy and flew into the air and dived down. He landed next to Ichigo.

"Sheesh, what the hell Toshiro!" Toshiro opened his mouth but was stopped. "That's Hitsugaya-Taichou Ichigo-san." Hinamori answered as she walked up to them.

"Umm have we met…?" "That's Momo Ichigo!" Uryu said exasperated. "Oh! Momo!" He said while, pounding a fist into his other hand.

Rangiku just then walked up to them. "Momo, is that a Captain's cloak you have on?"

All of them looked at Rangiku then back to Momo. "What? A captain?" Ichigo repeated. "You must've gotten so strong Momo-san!" Orihime trilled excitedly.

Ichigo yawned. "Well, I'm getting hungry. I say let's grab something." "I want tororosoba!" "Ramen!"

"Oi! I'm payin' so we're havin' Okonomiyaki." The group agreed and headed off.

Momo gazed after them. "Are you hungry?" Momo's head snapped to the voice to see Toshiro only a few feet from her now. "No." "Well we should go then. I figure the Old Man would stick you with me right?"

"How'd you know?" "Just a guess. Let's go." He leapt away, Momo following close behind.

"Allright. You can sleep in here…and my room is across the hall." He began explaining, walking to the closet. "The girls will have to take you shopping but you already have a uniform for school tomorrow it looks like." He reached up into the closet and pulled out some bedding for her.

'_He's gotten taller…' _Momo thought upon realizing the height of the shelf. "Well, that appears all I can do for you right now Momo. Make sure you get up on time."

She nodded as she slowly came into the room and spun around, stopping when she faced him. "Thank you Toshiro." He shrugged. "Wasn't like I had much of a choice. Plus I don't mind." _'And I wouldn't dare let you stay with any other guy.' _

"Well…good night. See you in the morning Momo." He waved looking over his shoulder heading for the exit. "Hey!"

He stopped and turned to her slightly. "That's Hinamori-taichou."

Okay…Official first chapter done.

Sorry for the mixup. I was finishing it up over my house, sent from my Grandparents, (via Email) and I saved it, but it didn't save the part I completed. (which ticked me off immensely.)

So, just wait for the next chapter. :)

**Glossary:**

**Taichou/Sou-Taichou – **Captain/Main Captain/General(I think.) , **Fukutaichou- **Lieutenant, **Hozukimaru- **Ikakku's Zanpaktou/Staff **Hyorinmaru – **Toshiro's zanpaktou **Tobiume – **Momo's zanpaktou. **Shun-po – **Flash Step **Tororosoba- **Yam Noodles **Okonomiyaki – **A pancake which is fried/grilled w/ whatever you like.

_Forgot some people? I do too._

**Unohana – **Captain 4th division, Lady w/ the braid in front. **Shunsui Kyoraku – **Captain 8th division, Wears straw hat and Pink kimono over his cloak. **Jushiro Ukitake – **Captain 13th division, Long, white hair. **Yamamoto – **Captain 1st division, The old man who is freakishly muscular underneath. **Hisagi – **Lieutenant of 9th division. **Kira- **Lieutenant of the 3rd division.

Ja ne!

Cya later :P


	3. Special Power

Jaddasroots

Ello everyone^^

Well, I've been writing on the story, and I feel it's coming along quite well.

I wondered, if I should try the little quote things people do at the beginning of their stories. I thought it interesting.

Lemme talk to you for a sec, though.

So I was watching the 2nd Bleach Movie, **Diamond Dust Rebellion. **The movie mainly focuses on our beloved Toshiro. But while I was watching it, in my mind I was like, "Where is Momo? If she got in this movie, it could've been sure canon!"

Ugh. Come on now. And then near the end, where Toshiro and Ichigo are heading up the tower to go beat Kusaka, Toshiro's dragon is the one who freaking holds Kusaka still and Ichigo just stabs Kusaka. And of course, explosion, shimmer, and everyone goes "Ichigo…" "Oh Ichigo…" "Ichigo you did it" WTFudge? This is _Toshiro's _movie last I checked! –Facepalm- But hey, what can I do?

Gimme some feedback! You are my readers.

**A warning to all who read this story:**

I do not actively watch Bleach. I do not keep up with the manga. Sometimes, I get confused with characters and have to look them up, along with their zanpaktou, the commands to release it, and so forth. Upon writing this story, I am using my creative freedoms. Rant and Rave how something didn't happen in the anime, it's happening here 'cause it's **my story. **But if I did misspell something, or got a part of the actual universe wrong, please message or tell me in the reviews, but _politely _Or else I'll just take the correction and say eff you_._ Nnkay? Cha, I thought so.

**I do NOT OWN BLEACH.**

ooOEqualityOoo

As the birds tweeted by the window, Toshiro groaned. _'What making so much noise?' _he glanced over to the clock. "What?" He threw the sheets away from him and got out of bed. Flinging his drawers open he pulled out his uniform. _'To think, I'd be the one to oversleep!' _He opened his door to have a sweet smell hit his nose.

'_Is my house on fire with sugar?' _was his first thought. As he walked down the hallway, he saw Momo dressed in her uniform, twirling about the kitchen. "Momo?

She gazed up surprised. "Oh, Ohayou Toshiro-kun." She greeted. "Did you…ah…" she sneezed, sending powdered sugar into the air.

"Mou…did you sleep well?" He nodded. "That's good. Eat quickly though." She placed French Toast in front of him covered in syrup and powdered sugar.

"Where did you learn to cook this Momo?" He asked as she came to sit with him.

"Rangiku-kun brought back recipe books for me, while you were here in the human world." She answered as she poured sugar on her toast.

"Well, it looks delicious." He took his fork and cut off a piece. As he lifted it to his mouth, a sudden weight loomed over him. Gazing carefully across the table, he saw Momo, an expectant look on her face.

'_Even if it tastes bad, look like you love it…'_ he convinced himself. He took a careful bite. The syrup melted in his mouth along with the sugar. "Well? Is it good?" She asked nervously.

Toshiro nodded, feeling safe to eat his breakfast. _It's strange…living with her like this, eating her cooking…sleeping under the same roof.' _"So what's human school like Toshiro-kun?" "It's not much different from Soul Reaper academy. Just without spells and hollows."

"I see…well we should get going." She took her plate and his to the sink and rinsed them.

"Hurry, we're running behind." "Can't we just jump there?" "No it's not…human." She frowned slightly. "Okay."

He smirked as he put on his shoes. "Come on bed-wetter." "I'm no bed-wetter!" she shouted as she closed to the door behind them. "Stay in denial, if you want." "You're so mean to me Shiro-chan."

He scanned the area. "We'll shun-po there, just this once." He vanished and Momo smiled as she followed him.

Stopping a block from the school, Toshiro took a deep breath. Momo appeared behind him, excitement glittering in her eyes. Looking both ways, they crossed the street and headed for the school.

Murmurs rose from the students as they walked through the gates. Momo shifted uncomfortably. _'Is something in my hair?' _she asked self-consciously. "Nothing is wrong with you Momo." Toshiro whispered from beside her, glaring at each passer-by.

"Why are they staring?" She whispered to him. He looked down at her. _Because you're heartbreakingly beautiful.' _"Probably because you're new." He shrugged. She turned her head to look out the windows. "Makes sense." "Here's your class." She smiled and reached for the door but Toshiro placed a hand on the door and leaned down in her face, just as she turned to question his actions. He stared at her, emerald-blue eyes filled with seriousness. "If anyone," he breathed, "anyone tries to touch you…or hurt you... I promise you, they won't do it again." He murmured for her.

Momo blushed at his closeness, how his lean body trapped them in a bubble, shielding her from the world. He straightened and began walking. "I'll be down the hall." She nodded too flustered to say much else. "Meet me at the roof at Lunch." He waved over his shoulder.

Most of Momo's lectures were fuzzy.

She sat through each one, dazed and flustered. And whenever she thought about it, her face was awash with red. She shook her head. _'No! I have to concentrate!' _

"And just what is it you disagree with about my lecture Hinamori?" Momo immediately wished she could shun-po out of the classroom. "Nothing sensei. I was just shaking the thoughts out, to focus. My apologies."

"Well, do it in a less obvious manner would you?" "Of course sensei." The class snickered. Momo fiddled with her bangs, wishing she could disappear.

As soon as class let out, Momo made her way to the roof. She walked up a staircase and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," "I'm sorry?"

Momo looked up to see a girl who looked clearly unpleased in front of her. She was average height, and had bleached blonde hair. She wore blue contacts. Two girls who could've been her twins stood behind her. "You obviously don't know how you assaulted!" Momo felt a spark within her. "Assaulted? I only bumped into you and apologized. Now I have lunch to eat." Momo snipped with fake kindness.

"How dare you little girl! Looks like we have to teach you a lesson."

"A lesson? It must be interesting, if it's during lunch." Toshiro was behind Momo, eyes cold and annoyed.

'_Who is this guy?' _The girl thought. "What're you doing with this trash?" Toshiro opened his mouth but felt Momo's spiritual pressure pick up. "Trash?" she repeated her voice like acid. Fury was evident in her eyes. Wind picked up around them, causing the girls to back away in fear.

"Momo, calm down." He poked her side, ceasing the wind and earning a yelp out her. Toshiro took her hand and stepped over the frightened girls.

As they continued walking, Toshiro noticed Momo's hanging her head. "What's wrong?" Momo looked away from him. "I…lost my temper."

She stopped and hung her head again. "Yeah, I was surprised too."

Momo folded her arms. "I haven't seen you so furious since…Aizen. But they were out of line Momo. Not you." He took her face in his hand to look at her. "I would've gotten angry too."

She still wouldn't look at him. "Over me?" "Yes, bed-wetter." He said teasingly.

"Thank you, Shiro-chan." He cringed but smiled all the same.

As they came to the roof the breeze hit them. "Momo! Toshiro! You guys finally made it!" Ichigo called waving his hands. They made their way there, the circle in the process of making room. "Lunch might've ended by the time you finished your make out session." Rangiku announced to no one in particular.

"What?" Toshiro growled.

"What?" she asked innocently eating her rice.

"So, how'd your first day of classes go Hinamori?" Rukia asked, sipping her second juice box.

"I barely remember it all! It was almost filling out paper," She caught herself as Toshiro raised an eyebrow and Rangiku stifled a laugh. "I mean…learning new kido!" She finished enthusiastically.

"I'm surprised hollows haven't attacked yet." Orihime pondered. "Well, at least they're being courteous and waiting after lunch." Renji mumbled reaching for Ichigo's sausage. "But isn't it weird? They'll come during the day…then skip days all together. The intervals are growing." Uryu said, already having assessed the situation.

"That is weird…" Rukia mumbled. "I think it'd be good to patrol and see what's going on."

"I did it yesterday." Ikkaku grumbled. "I went before that." Renji shrugged. "Day before that." "Last Tuesday."

"Why don't we just draw from a hat?" Momo inserted. "Makes sense…" "Not a bad idea…"

"But we're obviously lacking a hat." Uryu complained. "No problem. Rukia-san looks finished so we can use her lunchbox." Momo replied, solving the problem.

She ripped slips of paper and had everyone write their names down. Placing the lid on the box she took it into her hands. "Here we go…" she shook the box. Clapping a hand over her eye, she reached inside. Taking one out, she opened her eyes. "Kurosaki-kun. You're first." "Great." He mumbled.

She reached in again. "Second is me…" Toshiro frowned. She rummaged again. "The last is…Chad-san."

"Allright then. We'll meet here on the roof; 7:30." Ichigo finalized. Chad nodded and Momo smiled. Just then, the bell rang, sending everyone heading for their classes.

Toshiro shadowed Momo, all the way back to her class. "See you after school Toshiro-kun." She smiled. She waved and once again, the time flew by.

The bell rang again and Momo stood from her seat. "Mou…I thought I'd never get through…" She picked up her bag when suddenly a shadow came over her.

"Hey there. What's your name doll?"

A boy with spiky and obviously dyed hair came up to her. "I'm sorry but I need to be going…" Momo said as she pushed past him. "Hey!" He grabbed hold of her arm and turned her to him. "I said…" Momo glared and yanked but couldn't leave his grasp. "I would suggest you release me now, before I end up doing something you won't like." She warned.

"A puny thing like you?" He gripped her arm tighter causing her to wince. "That's it!" Momo said under her breath. She reared a fist back but someone else's made contact with the boys face.

A hand pulled Momo back. "Are you allright?" Momo gazed up at Toshiro whose eyes were angry yet concerned. "I'm fine."

"Good. Let's go." He let Momo pass by him first then walked after her, after he gave one last glare at the boy on the ground.

"Thank you for coming Toshiro-kun." "You don't have to thank me. I swore to protect you." Momo blushed under his gaze. "I should really hurry! I have to get home in time to make dinner!" She rambled, picking up her pace. Toshiro smirked and caught up with her easily as they exited the building.

**Later…..**

"Shiro-chan! I'm going on patrol now!" she called. As she turned to leave, he was there. "Toshiro…?" "Be careful." She nodded. She ran out the door, and leapt to the building across from them. Watching her go, Toshiro pulled out a soul candy. _'While I trust you Ichigo…I don't trust you with Momo. Not completely.'_

Momo landed on top of the school building. Chad stood and walked over to her, waving. "Hello Chad-san. Where is Kurosaki-san?" Chad shrugged his head in response and swiveled looking into the lit city.

"Yo Chad!" Ichigo landed infront of them. "Whatcha lookin' for?" "You Ichigo."

"Yeah, I lost track of time. Where do you want to start?" "Well you live here Kurosaki-san." "Hey. You can call me Ichigo if you want."

"Okay Ichigo." Momo said, seeing how it felt. A roar erupted and they all turned their heads in the direction it came from. "That one sounded big…I can feel it even…" Momo murmured. "Well let's take it out then." Ichigo leapt off the side of the building onto the next and Chad followed. Nodding she ran after them, catching up after two shun-po's.

Unsheathing her zanpaktou, she flipped and landed on a house. She gasped as she stood at the feet of a large hollow. It was grey and huge, the mask round with a grin in it. Momo squinted as she saw three silhouettes against the night sky. "Move Momo!" Ichigo yelled as the cloth unraveled from Zangetsu. A large blast hit it, making Momo turn to the cause. "Chad-san!"

A claw hit him, sending him flying into a building.

She growled and glared at the hollow. "Snap…Tobiume!" The blades shot out from the sword once more as it glowed. She swung it about her a few times and crept into a crouch. "All right!" She charged a ball and flung it at the beasts head. The hollow crashed to the ground. "Good job Momo!" Ichigo called as he flew toward the beasts head.

Momo looked into the sky as 3 figures flew from it. Momo gasped as they came toward her. "Kido number," she began until a finger was placed on her lips. "Now Momo…no need to fight against us. You are why we're here."

Momo stumbled backwards her heel touching the edge of the building. She glared and pointed the sword at the voice. "Who are you?" She demanded. "Does it matter who I am?" Momo relaxed her stance slightly, but her balance left her. She flew from the building.

Halfway down, she felt two arms grab her and a warm chest against her side. Wind swirled around them, slowing them as they landed on the ground. Momo's mouth formed an 'O' as she stared at the man. He had flowing blue hair to his mid-back, with two braids down the sides of his face. His eyes were ocher, and he had slightly tan skin.

"You should be careful." He said with a sultry tenor voice. "Who are you?"

"I am simply here…" he began as he set her down. "to do what no one has been able to do. Take over the Soul Society…maybe the human world…"

"But how am I involved?" _'I've never seen him before…' _"Because your power is special." He brought her into him and strangely, Momo felt at home. "Your power is almost equal, to the Captain of the 1st Division. Your power…" he neared his face to hers, earning a blush from her. "will enable to take over Earth." He breathed.

"My power?"

Toshiro flew on Hyorinmaru's back. He saw Chad and Ichigo finishing off the hollow. He jumped off and Hyorinmaru hovered over him. "Hn? Toshiro? Why're you here?"

"Where's Momo?" he demanded ignoring the question. Ichigo froze.

**Flashback**

'_Whatever you do, do not let Momo get hurt.' Rangiku said as they walked out the school. 'Why's that? She's a captain she can take care4 of herself.' _

_Rangiku's eyes turned serious. "If so much as her finger gets a paper cut, Hitsugaya-taichou will not be merciful…'_

'_He will lose that cool façade and an Icy hell will break loose.'_

**End Flashback**

"She was fighting…in fact she killed it. That is…" Toshiro glared and Hyorinmaru roared in response.

"You **lost **Momo?"

"No! She's nearby." Chad offered.

"Find her. Now." Toshiro hissed.

Momo flinched as he heard a familiar roar and felt a familiar reiatsu."Shiro-chan…" she subconsciously whispered. "Oh yes, Hyorinmaru. He would do but not as well as you." He held her tighter and the air swirled around them.

Hyorinmaru growled and faced in the direction of the flying dust. "What is it?" Toshiro saw Momo being held by a man and his vision became blurred.

"Hyorinmaru!" he growled swinging his sword at them.

"My name is Zhen Huai, Momo." He leaned into her ear. "I'll come for you soon." Were his last words before he turned to dust.

Toshiro growled in frustration and ran to Momo. He grabbed her shoulders. "Did he do anything to you Momo?" he almost yelled.

She shook her head. "Toshiro-kun…is my power…special?"

He sighed. "What do you mean?" "That man…said my power would help him take over the world…does that make me evil…?"

"Of course not Momo…" "Toshiro…I feel so sleepy for some reason…" he placed his lips in her hair. "So long as I'm alive, Momo, I will not let him touch you."

Omg….this took like forever.

You have no idea. I wanted to quit.

But I came through for you guys!

So! Was it interesting? Did I leave anything out? Tell me in the reviews!


	4. Spar

Jaddasroots

Hiya everyone! What's up? Glad to see you again.

Well…not much news.

So on with the story.

* * *

ooOEqualityOoo

"I'm sorry Toshiro." Ichigo apologized as he ran up to him with Chad behind.

"I'm glad I came. If I hadn't, Momo could've been taken away!" He snapped.

"Hitsugaya. We assumed that her new status meant she could take care of herself." Chad said in attempt to make peace. Toshiro glanced down at Momo, in his arms, unconscious.

He clamped his eyes shut, conflict raging in his mind. "You still have to take care of her!" He shun-po'ed to the nearest bench and placed her down, then returned to be infront of Ichigo.

"Toshiro calm the hell down!" Ichigo demanded. "Rangiku warned me about how much you cared! It was never my intention to lose her!"

Toshiro's spiritual pressure rose and his reiatsu crept along the ground, beginning to ice. Toshiro pointed his sword at him, challenging.

Ichigo readied Zangetsu. Hyorinmaru hovered over Toshiro roaring. "Don't do this Hitsugaya." Ichigo offered one last time.

Toshiro's eyes narrowed and he readied his sword just as he felt a sudden weight on it. Toshiro turned to see Momo, hovering and glowing, holding his sword with her hand. "Momo…" he whispered. She stared at him with indigo eyes, shining.

She floated between them. "Kurosaki-san put away your sword."

Watching dumbfounded at first, Ichigo proceeded to return Zangetsu to its binding.

Momo turned to Toshiro again. "Why did you attack Kurosaki-san?" Toshiro bit his lip, choosing his words carefully. "He lost track of you!"

"That is no reason to draw your sword!" She cut off. Toshiro gasped and looked away. "Kurosaki-san." "Yeah?" "Will you take me to Renji-kun's home?"

"Sure thing." Reigning in her power, she glared at Toshiro. "I will see you at school tomorrow Shiro-chan." He visibly cringed; Momo had never said his name with such anger.

She climbed on Ichigo's back, which surprised him. "See ya Toshiro." He said before he took off, Chad following.

Toshiro crumpled to the ground. "Why did I get so angry…I can't remember being so angry…"

The dragon moved to be in front of him.

**You have experience this rage before.**

"When?"

**When we battled Aizen.**

"Right…" Toshiro stood and began the painful walk home. Alone.

**Your love for the girl has made you fearful.**

"I can't believe how strong she was just then. And she pointed her sword at me…again. **She is sensitive.**

"I don't understand at all. I need to talk to Rangiku." He hopped on the ice dragon, and flew into the sky.

* * *

Ichigo landed on Renji's balcony. He knocked on the door and waited. Glancing over his shoulder he looked at the girl on his back, clutching his robes and burying her face in them too. "Kurosaki-san…I apologize for Hitsugaya-kun."

"Hey, don't sweat it. And the name's Ichigo. I'd be pretty upset if Karin or Suzu got hurt." Momo gave a weak smile, assuming those were his sisters.

Just then Renji's door swung open. "What the hell are you," he noticed Momo on his back.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked immediately serious. "We were killing a hollow when some guys almost got hold of her. Toshiro showed up and scared 'em off, but got super pissed because we lost track of her. He drew his sword but she pushed him back."

He swung her from his back and into Renji's arms. "She wanted me to take her here." "Thanks Ichigo." He nodded and turned to walk inside the apartment. "I'm sorry about Hitsugaya Momo." He shut the door with his foot and set her down on his couch.

"Don't worry. He's just never been so mad at me…" Renji looked away, unsure of what to say. "He wasn't mad at you. Hell would have to freeze over." He chuckled at the unintended pun. "He cares for you too much."

He sat next to her. "You know how he is. Maybe…after Aizen's betrayal, he doesn't want to lose you again."

Sighing he leaned back and laid an arm across the back of the couch. "I know I wouldn't."

He yawned, and covered his mouth with an open hand.

Momo hugged him earning a surprised look from Renji. "Thank you Renji," Chuckling slightly, he held her and petted her hair. "I know you care for him, but you're always welcome here."

He smiled as he rested his chin on her head. "I'll swoop by your place and get your gigai. You can sleep here."

* * *

Landing on the banister, Toshiro sealed Hyorinmaru back into sword form. The door flew open with a sweaty Rangiku in a tank top and shorts. Pop music was playing in the background. "Hitsugaya-taichou, Whatcha doin' here?"

Rangiku took in her captain's dejected look. "Something happen tonight?" "Yes…with Momo." "Heh. Why else would you stop by?" She giggled. "Come on in!"

Stepping to the side, she let her captain waddle in and shut the door behind him.

"One, two, kick kick! Three, four, kick, kick!" Orihime turned from the boom box. "Oh hello, Hitsugaya-san!" She waved.

"Well, she was working out and asked me to join her." Rangiku said answering his confused look. "Orihime, mind getting us all something cool to drink?" Nodding, the ginger haired girl skipped to the kitchen.

"Allright, now speak up." "Momo pointed her sword at me again." "What? Why?"

He sighed as he slid down the wall, coming to a stop on the floor. "I…had a feeling I should follow them. And I did." "That and you didn't trust strawberry with him?" Sighing he brought his knees to him.

"Ichigo and Chad were fighting a hollow and lost track of Momo. The wind blew and she was in the arms of some stranger…they fled. And…" he growled and cradled his head in his hands. "I lost control of my temper like never before. I wanted to hurt Ichigo, for letting her get…" he heaved out a sigh.

"So you pulled your sword at him first." "Yes."

"But she woke up, and her reiatsu was flaring…and she stood between us. She held back my sword with her hand. Then she hopped on Ichigo's back and left me there."

"It sounds easily solved." Orihime began as she came around the corner with their drinks.

"As I have heard, Aizen is the one you almost lost Momo to right?" He nodded, not bothering to bring up the memory. "You simply don't want to lose her again."

She sipped and continued. "You've gotten skeptic about who you trust her with. And should anyone betray that small trust, you'd lash out at them."

Toshiro looked at the girl with understanding.

"Orihime is right captain. You just need to apologize and have her understand. She adores you. Compared to the Aizen thing, I'd find this pretty trivial to ending your relationship."

Slapping him on the back, Rangiku stood. "Watch it Matsumoto! I'm still your captain!"

"But right now, you're a captain who will be in deep doody if you don't make up with Momo!" She growled, and for a second Toshiro feared her.

"Now go home. You need rest so you can grovel for her forgiveness tomorrow."

Nodding Toshiro opened the door and leapt away.

Sipping from her cup, Rangiku made a face. "Orihime what is this?"

"Grape yogurt, celery and chicken puree with honey!" She called from another room.

Staring at it skeptically, she took another sip. "It's not bad!"

* * *

Toshiro stretched as he walked through the gates. Momo stood there. "Ohayou."

She murmured head down.

"Momo…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that.

"Me neither Toshiro-kun. I barely remember a thing."

Gaining the courage to look at him, she gave an apologetic smile. Toshiro began to walk forward and flicked her on the head. "Let's get to class bedwetter."

She caught up and hit him in the shoulder. "I'm not a bedwetter!"

Later…

"So, Momo, what's your bankai like"? Ikkaku asked before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Oh, it's very pretty! Like Rukia-san's or Kuchki-taichou's!" She replied, stars in her eyes.

"But if you were to compare it," "I won't tell you Ikkaku. You'll just have to find out."

Ikkaku grumbled.

"Momo, where'd you get the pins in your braid?" Orihime asked.

"Oh, Kyoraku-taichou gave them to me as a gift when I became captain." She said automatically reaching a hand up to touch them.

"They're gorgeous…" "He said they're very expensive."

"I heard his pins weren't cheap either. I wonder what they're made of." Yumichika asked gazing at the tinkling snowflakes in her braid.

"Well, pull out the box; it's time to decide who's on patrol again." Rukia grunted as she tried to sit in the circle.

"Lemme sit in the circle Ichigo!" "You shouldn't have stood around! No way!"

"Now, now guys…" Momo reached in the hat. "Ishida-san." "Fine."

"Rangiku-kun." "All right." The strawberry-blonde said nonchalantly.

"And…Yumichika-kun." "But I went earlier!"

"And you're going again, man up girly boy!" The group laughed.

"Hitsugaya-taichou." No response. Momo smiled a bit. "Hitsugaya-taichou." Still no response.

"Shiro-chan?" "What?" Unable to hold back the laughter, she quickly brought her hands to her mouth.

"Momo-chan?" Orihime questioned, drawing everyone's attention.

"What's so funny Momo?" Toshiro asked. "You…oh you heard me didn't you Rangiku?"

"Hear what? You call his name?" "Yes! And he only answered to Shiro-chan!" She let the giggles flow forth.

"What! Not True! I'm Hitsugaya-Taichou!" "Sorry captain, she was sitting there calling you by that title. And you say you don't like it when she calls you Shiro-chan." The group laughed again.

Growling, he stood and stormed off, snowy hair blowing in the wind. "Shiro-chan?"

Momo stood and ran after him.

"Toshiro-kun! Toshiro-kun!"

She called as she walked the hallway. "I'm down here." With a running start, Momo ran and jumped over the railing of the staircase. She gracefully landed behind him, just as he turned around. "What's the matter?" She asked eyes wide and concerned.

Sighing he leaned against the wall and looked away. "Look at me Toshiro-kun."

He turned his face to her, eyes dark. "No one else…"

"No one else what?" In a second he was standing over her, looking into her soul. "Only you Momo. Only you can call me Shiro-chan."

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"That's childish!" He complained, flustered. "Complaining over a name…" She giggled. "I'll be the only one to call you Shiro-chan I promise."

He smirked. "You wouldn't want anyone to call you bed-wetter." "You…wouldn't dare!" She pouted, heat already rushing to her cheeks. "Would I?" he teased, smirk becoming more profound.

He chuckled and leaned against the wall again. "Why don't we spar later? I know a place away from here."

"How far?" "Don't worry. You wanna go or not?"

"All right, I'll go." "Good. After we get home, we'll go." "It's a plan then."

"What's a plan?" Ikkaku snickered behind them. "None of your business." Toshiro retorted.

"So what are you guys going on a date?" He asked looking at Momo. "No!" he growled. "Don't worry, I won't tell!" he chuckled. "Have fun at your little love nest." He said as he walked down the stairs.

"I'll see you later Toshiro-kun. I can't wait." She smiled. Giving him one last look she ran down the stairs to her class.

* * *

Later…

"So where is it?" Momo asked before eating a soul candy. "Don't be so impatient. Sheesh." He tied his haori. "Are you ready?"

"Yup!" She answered cheerfully.

He allowed Momo to exit first then closed the door behind him as he followed her out. Unsheathing his Zanpaktou he sighed. "Hyorinmaru!" The dragon roared as it existed again. Toshiro hopped on its back, right after its head.

"Well are you getting on or not?" "We're….flying?" Momo squeaked.

He blew his tuft of hair. "Obviously." He held a hand out to her. "But what if I slip because he's made of Ice, or I slip," The dragon's head came to face her and stared into her eyes.

"It's not that I don't trust you Hyorinmaru…" she whispered as if she read his mind.

"I've just never flown on you…." Huffing, Hyorinmaru twisted around grabbed Momo by the collar. "Hey!" She wriggled around. "Put me down!" Dropping her she landed in Toshiro's arms who proceeded to putting her behind him.

"Now stop whining." "I'm not," she began but with a flap of his wings Hyorinmaru lifted from the building. "Hold on to something tig-" Momo immediately wrapped her arms around his waist in a death grip and buried her face into his back.

The dragon rumbled as it chuckled. "Let's just go…" he said giving an exasperated sigh.

In two more flaps they were airborne and heading away from the city.

Slowly prying open her eyes but holding onto Toshiro Momo looked below them. "Toshiro-kun we're so high!"

"That happens bedwetter." He groaned some as Momo purposefully squeezed tighter. "Ow Momo!" "Don't call me bedwetter!"

Diving down, Momo whimpered as they quickly descended. Coming to a stop, Hyorinmaru hovered a few inches over the ground. "Momo, we're here." Toshiro said over his shoulder.

Slowly opening her eyes, Momo turned and looked behind her and saw the city lights far behind. Momo gazed at the pale bluish grass beneath her,

"Sugoi Toshiro-kun…" She hopped off Hyorinmaru without a second thought and took a few steps. "It's beautiful." "I guess. For a field." He replied as Hyorinmaru settled behind him.

"Let's get started Momo." "So soon?" she pouted. "That's why we came out here…" He closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head. Then he felt her presence closing in fast. Dodging to the right, he saw Momo skid in the dirt, zanpaktou in hand.

"That's cheating Momo!" "No its not! You said let's start!" She retorted, flying toward him. Their swords clashed as they made contact.

Toshiro stared into her playful eyes and smirked. He pushed her back. "Hyorinmaru!" Roaring, Hyorinmaru came toward Momo. She stepped backwards and smirked. "Not so fast!" Toshiro yelled.

The dragon curved and came at her again. She shun-po'ed this time but it came at her again.

"Hah!" She leapt over it. "Snap, Tobiume!" her sword glowed as it transformed.

'_That's her shikai…now to get her bankai…' _Toshiro thought as he brought Hyorinmaru back to him.

Waving her sword Momo sent two balls of energy at him. Waving his sword he made a wall of ice just in time to stop them. Leaping over the wall Toshiro teased, "Try harder Momo!"

Momo growled and sent a ball at him again and he slashed it in half.

'_I forgot this is Toshiro-kun…I've got to try harder. I'm a captain too.'_

She landed on the ground about 3 yards from him. "Taisan Tobiume!" The sword floated from her hands then burst into lights. The lights swirled around her as she moved her fingers elegantly.

"Try it now Shiro-chan!" _'This is new…' _Toshiro thought.

He swung his sword, sending a wave of ice at her. Leaping backwards, the lights spread out from her and formed a barrier stopping the attack.

Smirking, Momo backflipped and landed on the ground again. Swirling around, she brought the lights around her again.

"Well that was unexpected." Toshiro mumbled as he watched Momo stand in her fighting stance. _'Her spiritual pressure has been collected into little lights from her sword…she can control them to make a barrier. But…' _

"Let's see how it does on offense."

He readied his sword. "Go Hyorinmaru!" The dragon sped toward Momo who quickly side stepped it. As it turned to come at her again she stepped back wards. "Watch out Momo!" Momo gasped to see Toshiro flying at her with sword in hand.

"Henkan!" The lights gathered themselves and formed into the Zanpaktou again, just in time for Momo to block Toshiro's attack.

His eyes widened. Momo shook from the pressure Toshiro was exerting. _'It reverted back…'_

He stepped back. "Well you obviously didn't see that coming Toshiro-kun." She giggled. "It's getting late, we should get home."

Toshiro inwardly frowned. _'Maybe she'll do bankai next time.' _He hopped on Hyorinmaru and Momo followed. With two flaps of his wings, Hyorinmaru took to the skies.

"Why are we going so slow?" Toshiro whispered to the dragon. **'You are in no rush to get home.' **The voice chuckled in his head. "The air feels nice Toshiro-kun." Momo offered dragging him from his thoughts.

"Yeah." The dragon wobbled. Momo whimpered and Toshiro held tight. "What was that for?"

"What do you mean?" Momo challenged thinking he yelled at her. "Your dragon almost knocked me off!" She huffed crossing her arms. "Well,"

Suddenly Hyorinmaru flipped over leaving Momo free falling. "Toshiro!"

"Momo!" Doing a loop, they dove down toward the screaming girl. Twirling they got under her and Toshiro grabbed her hand and pulled her into him.

Toshiro scowled as the dragon gave a rumbling chuckle. "That wasn't funny." The head turned so Toshiro could see the knowing look in its eye.

With a flap of its wings, it ascended into the clouds. "Sugoi…" Momo muttered. She readjusted herself in Toshiro's arms to look at the moon and the sea of clouds.

"It's so pretty…" "Yeah…" Momo turned into his shoulder and watched the moon bathe the clouds. "What do they feel like Shiro-chan?" The dragon dipped down for Toshiro to scoop some with his free hand. "You tell me."

Tentatively she reached for it. "It's water…" He nodded as she let it float out of her hands. "Hang on." She nodded as they dove down from the clouds.

Slowing down, Hyorinmaru pulled by the building across from their apartment. Toshiro leapt off and placed Momo down. Hyorinmaru burst into dust and returned to sword form, back into its sheath.

"We should get inside." "Thank you Shiro-chan." Toshiro turned to Momo who was fidgeting with her sleeve. "I…had a good time…so thank you." Toshiro blushed. "Just get inside bedwetter." He said turning away from her.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

"Our little peach has gotten stronger…" the voice pondered. "Let's infiltrate."

"Mei, Hua."

Two girls came into view.

"It's time for you to further your horizons…and study abroad, don't you think?"

"Of course…"

* * *

I'll apologize next chapter. Just wanted to post!

Taisan- Disperse

Henkan- Return


	5. Enter Mei and Hua

Jaddasroots

Hi everyone!

Well…guess what? I found the book I've been writing Equality in. You don't know how panicked I was when I thought I lost it.

Then I cleaned my room.

…^^;

On with the story!

* * *

ooOEqualityOoo

Momo and Toshiro walked in the gates of the school to see a cloud a little off to the side. "What do you think is going on Toshiro-kun?"

Toshiro scoffed. "What does it matter? Long as it doesn't deal with us…" He said nonchalantly as he walked on… Momo grabbed on his shirt lightly to keep him with her as she examined the clamoring crowd.

In the middle were two girls. One had flawless bronze skin and long flowing silver hair. She filled out in all the right places subtly. She was muscled but still had an air of grace about her. Next to her was a girl with flawless porcelain skin. She had shoulder-length black hair and more dangerous curves than the girl standing next to her. She was leaner, less muscle than the other. Both looked different in almost every way but they had the same red-orange eyes.

"So you guys really are twins?" Someone asked from the crowd. "As true as the sky is blue." The porcelain girl answered her voice light and airy. "So who wants to take us on a tour?" She asked sending the crowd into an uproar.

"Who will we choose?" The girl giggled. "Over there." The sister answered a low but still feminine voice. The crowd parted to see her pointing at Toshiro.

Toshiro suddenly wished they had kept walking.

Momo even more so.

The two sisters walked over to Momo and Toshiro. "You…." The darker one began as she came to a stop in front of them, "Would you give us a tour? I'd hate for us to get lost." She purred. She linked an arm around his left. "We'll have so much fun." She purred again touching her hand to his, staring into his eyes.

Toshiro stared back impassively, _'Something…doesn't feel right.' _Momo came to stand in front of Toshiro and stared the two girls in the eye. "I'm sorry but we have to go to class or we'll be late."

The two girls giggled. "Momo-chan isn't it?" The porcelain one began. She snaked an arm around Momo's waist and held her. "You don't have to worry…right Mei?" She questioned as her sister too wrapped an arm around Momo's waist. Momo blushed furiously from the proximity of the girls and from the frustration of Toshiro hadn't said anything yet.

"Of course Hua…we will take excellent care of your snowy fried here." She said into Momo's ear earning a shudder. _'Toshiro never lets anyone call him that…'_

Suddenly the warmth from the two girls left her and she saw Mei and Hua entangling Toshiro again. The crowd watched half of the boys flashing cameras at the sisters' display.

Momo stared at Toshiro with worry. He glanced at both girls before looking at Momo. "Momo, I'll be back before lunch. I promise." Toshiro said still not having gotten the girls off of him.

Momo nodded as he walked away.

She stood there as the crowd broke away and the bell sounded. She ran to class and stared out the window wondering what her snowy-haired boy was doing.

* * *

As the lunch bell rang Momo sighed. Coming out the door she saw a familiar red ponytail. "Renji-kun!" He turned to see Momo walk over to him, mindful of the people heading to eat. "Hey, Momo." He pinched her cheek and took a step, silently asking her to follow him.

"We were planning to eat outside. You comin'?" "Of course." She beamed and Renji smiled back.

As they exited the school the warm rays of the sun hit them. "Oi! Renji over here!" Ichigo called from the group under the tree. Momo trotted after Renji and made a place to sit beside Orihime. "Why'd you hafta call my name? Momo was with me too ya know." Renji complained. "Well you're a lot easier to spot from a distance with that mop you call hair." "Shut it! At least I'm not named after my hair. I bet your parents felt clever." Ichigo growled, visibly fuming. "Shut it!"

"Besides, I rarely see Momo without Toshiro. Where's the shrimp anyway?" Momo shrugged. "I'm not sure Kuro—Ichigo." She whispered correcting herself. "Maybe he's on the roof. I'm sure he'll see Ikkaku's cue ball from up there." Rangiku snickered. "What was that Rangiku?" Ikkaku snarled from the opposite side of the circle.

"Isn't that Hitsugaya-san over there?"

Momo's head immediately snapped up to see the snow haired boy walking along the pavement. Just as he turned their direction Mei and Hua ran to him each taking an arm. Then,

He smiled.

"Whoa, who're those two, Oof!" Ikkaku began until Rangiku elbowed him. "What the hell was that for?" He roared. "Shh!" Rangiku gestured to a frozen Momo, eyes as wide as the moon.

The group silently watched, wondering what the petite shinigami would do. Orihime reached out to put a reassuring hand on Momo's lap. She turned to face them. "What're you all staring at? Do I have rice on my face?" She asked innocently.

They fumbled around until they put on a natural air, long enough for Momo to gaze off long into the distance.

* * *

Momo sighed as the classes ended. She fixed the clasp on her school bag and stared out at the still blue sky.

"Why do I feel so sluggish?" She asked herself. She gazed up to see everyone gone. With one last glance at the doorway she opened the third floor window and shun-po'ed towards home. As the city raced beneath her she still felt weighed down. Momo recalled today's events and the two girls.

'_They seem so familiar…' _Her head swarmed with the vision of the girls hanging onto Toshiro. She shook her head and opened her eyes. She had run on auto-pilot and made it home.

She softly opened the door and stepped in, the first room still dark. "He hasn't come home yet…"

She placed her bag on the floor by the wall and wandered into the kitchen. "I should make dinner at least." She sighed as thoughts of Toshiro filled her mind.

Dinner was going to take awhile.

* * *

The walk home was a silent one. For Toshiro at least. "Toffee…what an interesting thing…" he wondered out loud.

F.B.

"_I should be getting home." Toshiro stated as he headed for the schools gates. "But we were going for toffee!" Hua whined prettily. "You must come with us." Mei urged. "Toffee?" He questioned, his interest peaked._

"_Yes. They've all kinds of flavors. Strawberry, lime…even watermelon." Toshiro gazed at the high sun. "Fine."_

E.F.B

"It's too bad Momo wasn't there…" The name floated in his mind as he walked until it came back at him in full force. "Momo!" _'Shit.' _He ran to the nearest alley and leapt to the top.

The image of a pained Momo nagged at him, driving him faster to the apartment they shared.

"Some child prodigy I am!" He growled. In two more shun-po's he was home, bursting through the door.

Silence and slight darkness welcomed him, as what was left of the sun drifted through the curtains. As he walked into the kitchen area the sound of a dripping sink was there to greet him. He glanced at the counter and saw a plate of food.

**Reheat for 1:45**

**Will return soon**

**Momo.**

Toshiro place said plate in the microwave after removing its wrappings. He frowned at the absence of the heart after her name.

'_I barely even remember most of the day…all of it is blurry…like I was put under…a spell…' _He realized giving himself a mental slap. _'But when could they have gotten to me?'_ The microwave beeped and Toshiro retrieved the hot plate and grabbed some chopsticks.

"She shouldn't be out on her own." He mused as he took the first bite. He continued to think as he ate. When he finished, he popped in a soul candy from a dispenser that was left on the counter.

Making his way to the roof he yelled. "Hyorinmaru!" The ice dragon roared as it's partner summoned it. "Hurry, we must find Momo." He almost ordered as he leapt on its back. With two flaps of its wings, Hyorinmaru hovered from the ground.

"We should start near the city." The dragon rumbled and went in the opposite direction. "Where're you going?" **'To the girl. She's not in the city.' **It replied. "How do you know? Not even I can sense her…" He finished dejectedly. **'I can feel Tobiume. She is summoned.' **Another flap of the wings made them fly faster.

"You mean she's in trouble?" He demanded tensing up. The dragon didn't answer. Toshiro saw a distant glow ahead as he recognized the field. **'Hide your reiatsu.' **The dragon ordered just as he dove for the trees. He weaved through them effortlessly, gaining speed all the more. He slowed as they reached the near edge, just a few more trees in front of them.

'**Watch.' **Hyorinmaru said letting Toshiro slide from his back. Toshiro walked forward a bit just to see what his dragon was talking about.

Momo was sitting there, about 15 yards from the tree line. She sat with her hands folded neatly in her lap and her captain's haori off. The two pins she had in her braid were now used to keep the hair from her face. Her hair hung to her mid back, wavy from the braids.

Purple lights danced all over the field and she watched them, eyes twinkling an unknown emotion.

Toshiro could faintly pick up what she was saying. Hyorinmaru nudged his nose under Toshiro's hand and he could hear Momo clearly.

The lights swirled about her now, but not in formation. "Those stupid girls…" she mumbled. She closed her eyes, as if in concentration. "Yes, Tobiume, but I…really wanted to hurt them! It's…not like me is it?" She asked openly.

'_So she's upset about today?' _Toshiro wondered. The dragon nodded. "How do you know?" Toshiro asked in a hushed voice. **'I am with you, even though my physical self is not.' **The dragon replied. Toshiro huffed giving one last pointed glare before returning his attention to Momo.

"I guess letting out some of my anger could help…" Momo agreed out loud. "And I haven't done my bankai in awhile either. I need to stay in practice after all." She stood to her feet.

"Ban…kai." The lights froze for a split second and glowed brighter. Shifting into a crouch the lights followed. She did several kicks and sweeping movements with her arms and legs, the lights slicing through the air. The thick grass flew on the wind as she cut it.

'**This bankai is meant to enhance her fighting abilities. Her kido is stronger, and as you can see her close combat is almost extended.' **Hyorinmaru explained. Toshiro could only watch as Momo displayed deadly grace. Part of him wanted to go out there and fight so bad he let his control over his reiatsu slip the tiniest bit.

Momo turned sharply in his direction. "What?" **'You let your reiatsu slip. Grab me!' **Toshiro grabbed hold of the dragon using his abilities to stay on. Just as Hyorinmaru moved them out the way Momo sliced where they were, cutting rows of trees. "Who's there?" Momo challenged the lights pulsing an angry orange now. She made another swipe and Hyorinmaru flew over the tree line just as Momo removed an entire section of forest.

She gasped as she noticed the ice dragon. "Hitsugaya-kun?" "Bankai!" He called, letting go of the dragon. The wings and tail donned him again and he landed on the ground safely. He made his way over to her, her being still rooted to the spot in surprise.

"Hitsugaya-kun what're you," her sentence was cut short as Toshiro grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry about today Momo…it took me so long to see..." He whispered into her hair. "Please say you'll forgive me Momo." He almost begged, pulling away to look her in the eyes. "I was going to ask you to forgive me Hitsugaya-kun." He smirked, pulling her back into his arms.

"Thank you Momo." They stood that way, silently for a while. "Also…your bankai…"

Momo's eyes snapped open and she pulled herself from Toshiro's grip and stepped back a few steps. "I meant for none of you see this!" The little balls of light had gone unnoticed until they glowed a subtle pink, like Momo's face.

"Well I sort of already saw it." Toshiro pointed out. "I'm still working on it…finding different uses for it." She blushed. "I saw how you used them to enhance your hand to hand combat. But can't you use that in your shikai?" She shook her head. "In shikai it's mostly defense, while I can revert it back and forth into a sword. But this way I can use it however I want."

Toshiro looked around thoughtfully. Momo smirked playfully. "Let me show you how I can use my bankai Toshiro-kun." She giggled. Snapping back to reality Toshiro found himself encircled by lights. Momo flung him across the field.

'_I let my guard down…'_ Toshiro cursed. He cracked on eye open to see Momo running alongside him, the lights under her feet pushing her as she ran to keep up with him. She reached her arms out and the lights formed a shield, making Toshiro bounce off of it. He came to a stop on the ground almost 10 feet from her.

He sat up slowly, and glared at Momo, whose bankai was dancing about her happily. He stood fully now, taking his sword from the ground. He watched as Momo casually picked her haori off the ground and put it back on. "All right Momo…if that's how you want to play it." He swung his sword and a wave of ice came crashing at Momo.

Momo slid into a crouch. She flung her arms out and the lights raced at the wave. "Katsu!" She called and the energy exploded, the wall of ice shimmering into snow. Toshiro took the opportunity to fly at Momo. She dodged to the side and sliced at Toshiro who brought up his sword. The energy pushed him back. _'This is pretty strong.' _He sliced it apart and ran for Momo again.

She made a shield as he swiped at her. "Henkan!" Lights returned to her hand to form Tobiume. She swiped at him with her sword and he blocked it. "So you've returned it to this form huh?" Toshiro challenged.

Momo giggled earning a stumped look from the boy genius. "Not completely." She swept her foot lightly in front of her and lights shot up, overwhelming Toshiro and pushing him backwards. Toshiro looked on in utter shock. Momo stood there, a playful smirk on her features and eyes alight.

"You can have both the lights and your sword?" He asked still caught by surprise. "Yes." The lights danced about her happily, their lavender glow back again.

Momo giggled a bit at Toshiro's awed expression. "That was for today Hitsugaya-taichou." She said, authority and confidence in every syllable.

Toshiro stared in awe. The lights still hung around Momo, pulsing with power as great as his own. Her wavy hair blew in the gentle wind; eyes alight with the thrill of a challenge.

Just by standing the way she was, she was telling him,

_I'm a captain._

Placing a smirk back on his face he chuckled. "That was for today, huh, Momo?" He asked teasingly. He returned Hyorinmaru to his sheath and stared at Momo intensely. Momo tensed and prepared to slide into a crouch. Just one thing stopped her.

Gasping, Momo looked down at her legs, which were now trapped in ice. "You forget I can use any water to my advantage Momo." Momo glared at him. "Now this is my payback."

And soon she was in his arms, being lifted from the ground. Momo immediately clutched to him as they quickly ascended. He dove down, earning a piercing scream from Momo.

"Toshiro! What's beneath us? We'll die!" She screamed from the top over lungs. Just as the darkness came upon them, Toshiro spread out his wings, the wind catching in them and they floated along a lake, the speed kicking up water.

Momo gazed at Toshiro, whose eyes were playful and alive. "Hang on tight Momo." She nodded and held him tighter, linking her arms around his neck. With a flap of his wings they flew further above the lake and continued cruising in the sky.

"Couldn't we just have flown on Hyorinmaru?" Momo yelled over the rushing wind. "Well…it's easier to fly on him in shikai…and far as I remember I've never gone down from bankai. Plus it's easier this way. I won't drop you."

"I think you would." She mumbled to herself. Momo watched as they came over the city, the lights twinkling beneath them. "Let's land." He said and he slowed, getting ready for descent. Flapping his wings carefully, they landed on the roof.

After placing Momo down, the ice shattered and flew on the wind. "We've gotten home pretty late. So let's get some sleep bed wetter." Momo huffed. "I won't! You can't order me around." She pouted. Toshiro sighed. "We should go to sleep them Hinamori-taichou."

Momo slowly looked at him, his appearance somewhat in a slouch and she could tell he was tired. "Sure thing Toshiro-kun." "Hitsugaya-taichou." He corrected. "Hinamori-taichou." She countered earning a defeated sigh from him.

* * *

Elsewhere….

"It appears he realized what you were doing to him…how unfortunate."

Mei and Hua turned to the shadowy figure. "It hurt us to see her that way Master." "But we did as you said."

"Yes, yes…but this is all necessary. Where souls and hollows are constantly at war…but a chaotic war." He said. "Well you do at least have what I asked for don't you?" Mei nodded and Hua held out her hands. A small flicker of light shone and an ornate red box appeared in her hands. "Good. We have that piece at least. Now it's just to separate Momo from Toshiro…and if we can snatch them both, our plan shall be foolproof."

"But Master, their bond grows stronger…" Hua questioned. "Well. What species are you both?" "Arrancars." They answered automatically.

Zhen sighed and moved from his throne of sorts to the girls. "No…I mean, what species are you?" "Humans?" Hua answered unsure. "Yes. Now what kind?" Hua shot a confused look at Mei. "Females." She stated understanding.

"Exactly. And what is, the Captain of the Tenth Squad?" "A boy."

"Get to work."


	6. Clear

Jaddasroots (3/2/11 10:22)

Hi everyone! Sorry for the super later update. Don't kill me!

I noticed I had a few spelling errors in my previous chapter. Please notify me of those!

* * *

Somewhere…

"I don't understand Mei! I'm loyal to Huai and I also am tied to Momo…" "That's Funikkisu to you." Mei corrected as she smoothed the wrinkles from her socks.

"Well I don't wanna hurt her feelings! I mean, how can she come to our side, if we keep hurting her feelings?" Hua pouted, falling back onto their shared bed. "Understand this Hua…we are showing Funikkisu-sama that males are no-good and not trustworthy. We are making Hyorinmaru hurt her feelings, not us."

"Oh!" Hua exclaimed in understanding. She flipped over and leaned on her sister's back. "That makes sense now. Are you ready for our mission today?" "As ready as I can be Hua."

Hua slid her arms around Mei's neck. "Well before we go…" Mei gave a slight chuckle. "You're insatiable Hua." She whispered as Hua gave Mei butterfly kisses on her neck.

"You wouldn't love me if I weren't dearest twin."

"Looks like those twins didn't show up today." Rangiku drawled reaching for some rice in the bento.

"Good riddance." Toshiro said simply, Momo agreeing giving a small nod.

"Something's strange about them. I don't think we've seen the last of them." Toshiro said.

"Well best we can do is wait, eh?" Ichigo chuckled. Everyone resumed in smaller conversation.

Momo gave a small smile at Toshiro and said, "I'm excited about later Toshiro-kun."

And through all the noise Rangiku had heard the ever petite Momo's words and yelled. "Where're you going?"

Toshiro froze like a deer in headlights and Momo could only look bemused. All side conversations slid to a stop and focused their attention on them. "Well, where is it?" "Outdoors! We're going to tour the city." Toshiro blurted, ready to shut the raving strawberry blonde up.

Rangiku stood straight, crossing her arms under her chest. "Well. Does she have any clothes?" Toshiro mentally cursed.

"Just as I thought. It's settled. Momo! You will be coming with me. You will meet Momo by 2:45." "Who're you to order me around?" Toshiro retorted. Rangiku was already leading Momo away as she yelled, "Fine then! Please!"

Toshiro continued to mope as the rest of the tachi watched from the roof, the lieutenant speed off with Momo.

"So…bowling anyone?" Ichigo offered. "Sure thing." "I'm in." "Let's go."

The group picked up and left but Ichigo turned back. "Comin' Toshiro? You've got time to kill now it looks like."

"I suppose, Kurosaki."

* * *

"Rangiku, may I please choose something?" Momo tentatively asked. "Of course, Momo. I am merely here for guidance. I've lived with the humans long enough to know what's hot, and what's not." The busty woman giggled. "Now, you're pretty tiny, so let's start in the petite section." Rangiku finalized dragging Momo along.

"We'll shop for a few basic clothes first, and then we'll build your wardrobe." Rangiku mentioned as she sifted through the racks. "Try this." She held out a sky blue top and some shorts.

Momo took it. "But where do I go?" "In a dressing room. I'll stay out here and look for more things." Rangiku added passively pointing over her shoulder.

Momo went in, locking the door behind her. Changing out of her uniform she sighed. _'I hope Toshiro thinks I'm cute…'_

Coming out, Rangiku studied Momo, bring a hand to her chin. "Twirl around." She demanded doing the hand motion. Momo did as told.

After a full circle, Rangiku still looked indecisive. "We'll keep it in mind." She concluded. "While you were in there I got you this."

Momo took said hangers from her hands and retreated back to the confined space. "And hang what you've got on over the door once you get it off!" She called.

Racing through the racks once more Rangiku mumbled to herself. "Something that suits Momo…" Pulling something from the rack she held it in front of her. _'Maybe this?' _

"Um, Rangiku…" Looking up, she saw a fidgety Momo in a pink tube top and a miniskirt. "Definitely not, Momo. Go take it off." Rangiku said walking to her. "Try this." Momo snatched it from her hand and rushed back in, eager to get the clothing off.

"Come on girl think!" Rangiku whispered. Her eyes lit up as she spotted a sun dress. She snatched it off the rack and flipped it to see both sides. _'And just the perfect color too!' _

"Momo, stop what you're doing! I've found what you're wearing! Get dressed!"

Momo hurriedly got back in her uniform and was pulling up her socks as she pushed the door open. "Coming!" She called, rushing to the exit where Rangiku was waiting.

A little winded from the quick change, Momo caught her breath. "Now what? It's only 1:00."

"Well we'll swing by a crepe stand, and then head to my house to doll you up of course. Come on, we'll shun-po to a stand near my house." "But Rangiku, Toshiro-kun said—" "Now Momo," Rangiku began sing-songy, "You're a captain." More a statement than a question.

Momo nodded. "So…order me to shun-po. Right now." She smirked taking off to an alley. "Matsumoto-fukutaichou! Shun-po to your quarters immediately!" Rangiku took off, a giggling Momo behind her.

* * *

Toshiro sneezed. "Something wrong?" Uryu asked as they watched Rukia debate with Ichigo on whether her strike was legitimate or not. "No, I'm fine." _'I feel as if I've been disobeyed though…'_

* * *

"Welcome home Rangiku and Momo! We're having ice cream!" "With?" Rangiku inquired. Orihime blushed, immediately turning sheepish. "Horse radish and chili toppings." She murmured.

Momo controlled the urge to make her "Wait what?" face. "Don't worry Orihime, we brought a crepe for you." At this the fellow redhead perked up. "Is it Strawberry?" "Your favorite." She said tossing at her.

"When you're finished Orihime I need you to do something with Momo's hair." Nibbling, Orihime fixed her gaze on Momo's hair, in the usual high ponytail, the braid reaching to her shoulders.

"Sure thing!" Smiling, Rangiku turned to Momo. "You go wash up and get dressed okay?" Momo nodded and grabbed the bag from the lieutenant.

'_I wonder what Toshiro is doing right now…' _Momo thought as the water cascaded down her body.

* * *

Toshiro checked his watch. "Guess I should change."

* * *

After getting dressed, Momo exited the bathroom. "Good you're finished. You took awhile so we've got a good 30-45 minutes left. Quick, sit down!" Rangiku ushered.

Orihime quickly unrolled her kit of hair stuffs. "Let's make it nice Orihime. Ice boy won't know what hit him." "Yes ma'am!"

Toshiro gazed around as people passed by. He wore a buttoned white shirt with a blue dragon wrapping around the back with dark jeans.

"Stupid Matsumoto…" He mumbled looking at the clock post above him. "Five minutes late."

He then felt the twinge of familiar reiatsu and looked to his left. "Shiro-chan!" Momo called racing toward him through the crowd. Everything came to a stereotypical, lovey-dovey Hollywood movie, screeching halt.

Momo was dressed in a knee length sundress. It was white in color and had a watermelon on the bottom corner. Along the edge were red and green stripes, a green stripe going around her midsection.

One strand of hair had a red ribbon tied to it, the snow pins sitting perfectly on the knot. Her hair lay nice and straight on her back, the waves flattened out.

She wore simple khaki strapped sandals.

"Sorry, I'm late." She apologized. Shaking from his reverie, he grunted in acknowledgement. "Momo, you look," "I love it. Rangiku couldn't have picked anything better." She grinned. It took his breath away.

"So where to first Toshiro-kun?" "Well…I wanted to show you the arcade first." "Arcade?" Momo inquired, with a head tilt. Smirking, Toshiro put his hand on her back and nudged her along. "You'll see."

They walked down the streets, Momo chirping about all the shops they passed by.

"Momo!" Toshiro called. Looking from the window she was staring at she found Toshiro about half a block from where she was. "Pay attention bed-wetter. We're here." Loud noises assaulted Momo's ears as they entered the dark, but lit room.

"What is all of this Toshiro-kun?" "Video games. A form of entertainment. What do you want to do first?" Momo quickly glanced around the room. "That." She said pointing. "Air Hockey? Not bad for a first choice." Walking to it, he popped a token in. The machine hummed as it came to life.

"You get on the opposite end. Take the little thing there." Momo grabbed the mallet and gazed at it curiously.

"Now the goal is for you to hit this, the puck," he showcased waving it around a bit, "and hit it into my goal over here. You use that to hit it. We'll start off slow."

Placing the puck on the table he hit it softly, sending it to Momo's side. Momo hit it, making it ricochet into his goal. "Like that?" She smiled looking for his approval.

"Yes…" he drawled as he put the puck back on the table. He hit it with a bit more force. Momo blocked it easily and hit it at him. Toshiro blocked it but Momo smashed it back into his goal.

'_So she's a natural.' _Toshiro tossed the puck and hit it as soon as it landed, earning a surprised gasp from Momo.

15 minutes later…

A crowd had gathered at the intense game of air hockey.

"Why don't you just give up?" Toshiro grunted as he sent the puck back at her.

"Why don't you Toshiro-kun?" She retorted.

"I've already got game point!" The puck hit Toshiro's corner and he trapped the puck. He smirked triumphantly at Momo who scowled.

They stared at each other. The crowd mumbled.

"Are you ready Momo?" Toshiro purred, slowly moving the puck from the corner.

Momo's frown only increased.

He sent the puck slowly at Momo, who stared in confusion. Taking the chance, he shun-po'ed to her and poked her side earning a giggle.

Momo continued but an alarm brought her to her sense. She stared at Toshiro who had several people cheering behind him, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Why you..!" "Now, now, Momo." He purred once again. Momo growled but couldn't help herself to laugh.

* * *

"No more shun-po'ing okay? That was cheating and you know it!" Momo declared as she walked out with a tiny polar bear in her hands. "You hungry?" Toshiro asked. "Just a bit."

"I know just the place then." Taking Momo's hand he led her into an ice cream parlor. Sitting down, a waitress swooped by. "Here's two menus for you…" She recited until she fixed her gaze on Toshiro with a blush. "Um, please call me, I mean contact me…tell me when you're ready!" She squealed taking off.

Toshiro ran a hand through his hair tiredly and Momo looked on confused. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine." Momo gave a small smile and went through the menu.

"What would you suggest Toshiro-kun?" Glancing briefly at the menu he shrugged. "Try vanilla. It's a good start."

Momo frowned inwardly at Toshiro's quickly dampened mood. She politely waved the waitress back over. "Are you ready to order?" She asked speaking to Toshiro. He nonchalantly pointed a finger at Momo, his head resting in his hand.

Pouting a bit she looked the waitress in the face. "…Give me a triple scoop banana sundae." "Sure thing." And she fluttered off again.

Toshiro stared in surprise as Momo crossed her arms. "Are you sure that you…" "Well you're gonna help me eat it of course aren't you?" She asked.

"Well I guess so." He replied sitting up straight.

Sighing, Momo slid out of the booth as gracefully as she could manage earning a look from Snowy. She eased herself in with him and gave him a smile. "It'll be easier if we tackle it from the same side right?" She chirped. "Yeah…"

The waitress swung by again complete with the frozen treat. She placed it down and handed them each a spoon.

"Enjoy!" She smiled before walking off giggling. As Toshiro prepared to take his first scoop he noticed something sticking out. Pulling it from the glass tray it was on he noticed it was a number.

'_Honestly…' _

Suddenly it burst into flames in his hand. He dropped it and no one seemed to notice. He looked at Momo who calmly watched it burn. "Hurry Toshiro, before it all melts." She said with just an edge of annoyance in her voice. She took a bite and clenched her eyes shut.

"Cold!" She squealed. Swallowing she went "Ah" and looked at Toshiro. "That was tasty. Hurry, before I eat it all!" She exclaimed digging in earnest.

Toshiro grabbed his spoon and took a bite, enjoying the taste.

"This is so good and it looks like they have a lot of flavors…I wish we had this back at the Soul Society." "I guess it's all right." Toshiro replied unimpressed.

"You know you love it Toshiro." Mom giggled licking her spoon.

"And just how do you know that bed-wetter?" He questioned smirking. "That's easy. You wouldn't have taken me here if you didn't like it." She replied matter-of-factly, licking her spoon slowly.

Toshiro blushed at both how Momo was spot on and how slowly she was licking that spoon. She was doing it so innocently but it still sparked a fire within in him slightly. "Just hurry and finish." He mumbled.

After paying, he held the door open for Momo when he felt something. "What the…" "Is something the matter Toshiro-kun?" Momo questioned turning around. Toshiro grabbed her hand and pulled her through the sidewalk crowds.

"Dammit Taichou!" Rangiku yelled flailing out of the doorway of the parlor. "Explain why you dragged me along Rangiku?" Ikkaku growled. "Because! We have to watch what they'll do! No telling how inexperienced my poor captain is!" She mock cried.

"Whatever, I'm going home." Ikkaku spat turning the opposite direction. Grabbing him by the scruff of his neck, Rangiku brought Ikkaku to the ground. "You listen here. You know good and well that your captain wants to battle Hitsugaya-taichou. Now how do you think he would feel if Hitsugaya-taichou came home all depressed and heartbroken?" She said, knowing full well that Zaraki wanting to battle a depressed genius was teasing the dragon.

Mumbling, Ikkaku slowly sat up. "Fine. Just don't put me down like that or I might really hurt you next time." He growled. "Don't get too rough." She winked making Ikkaku blush. "Now they've already got a good head start, let's go!"

"Toshiro-kun! Toshiro-kun! Why're we running so fast?" Momo asked as he slowed down. "I…someone was following us…" "Really? I didn't sense anyone."

"That's why you've got to be more aware bed-wetter." He lied nonchalantly.

"Why you," "Look." Not one to be easily distracted, Momo looked up to see another breath taking sight. A beautiful fountain sat in the middle of the park, cobblestone surrounding it. "Oh…wow, Toshiro-kun." She gasped, running toward the fountain. She placed her polar bear down on the rim.

The fountain was made of marble, smooth and silken.

Momo ran her hand across it and reveled in the feeling. "It's like it's calming me somehow Shiro-chan." She whispered. Walking to stand beside her, Toshiro reached for a coin from his pocket. Using his free hand, he grabbed Momo's hand and placed the coin in it.

Reaching in his pocket again, he explained, "Let's make a wish." Momo stared at him curiously. "A wish?" "You toss the coin into the fountain, and make a wish." He finished already making his wish and tossing the coin in to settle with the rest. Nodding Momo clutched the coin between her two hands. She opened her eyes and tossed it, where it landed directly up top, where the water trickled down.

They watched for a second, but the coin resisted the flow of the water and remained. "I hope my wish comes true." She murmured. "What'd you wish for?" Toshiro asked.

"That's a secret!" She chirped placing a finger over her smiling mouth. "If I tell you it won't come true! Silly Shiro-chan!" She giggled. Blushing, he turned from her. "It doesn't even matter." He mumbled.

"Taichou!" A voice yelled and soon both Momo were pushed out of the way as an explosion landed behind them. "What happened…" Momo mumbled gazing up to see Ikkaku holding her in his arms. "Ikkaku?" She wondered. "Are you okay Hinamori-taichou?" He asked his eyes searching for the enemy."I'm fine, what's going on? Where's Toshiro?" She asked worriedly scanning the area for him.

"The hell?" Toshiro roared as he found himself in his lieutenant's arms. "What the hell is going on Rangiku?" He ordered. "I'm not sure, but shh." She answered, scanning the area after putting him down. All four Shinigami proceeded to scan the area as the dust settled. Another blast came at Momo and Ikkaku picked her up to move out of the way again.

"Ikkaku, let's get away from here so the living won't get here." "Right away." He replied heading off into the forest in his arms.

"Over that way! Ikkaku just got Momo into the forest for safety!" Rangiku called to her captain behind her. Grunting he rushed after them, the older woman running behind.

* * *

Ikkaku slowed down as they reached a small space in the trees. He placed Momo down and she immediately straightened her dress.

"Kasai Tori…" "Fenikkusu…" Two voices whispered as it danced around them. "What the fuck is going on?" Ikkaku growled turning around looking for the sources.

"Over there!" Momo shouted pointing to the spot where a girl was standing. She had an arrancar mask on with orange hair flowing from it. The mask had a slight grin on its face. She was dressed in a white short dress with white knee-high boots.

"Kasai Tori…" She hummed. "Fenikkusu…" Turning around, the two saw one with the same mask but red hair flowing from it. She wore a long sleeved shirt and tight fit pants. "Who're you and what do you want?"

"We are here because we want to take over this world." The orange haired one replied giggling. "And your soul is currently hiding all its potential." The other finished.

Momo listened as the plans sounded familiar. "Zhen Huai…you're with him aren't you!" She demanded. "Yes." They both replied. "But that will be solved soon…now it's time for us to unlock some of your potential." The Red one yelled tackling Ikkaku. "Ikkaku!" Momo cried rushing to help but the orange one had already grabbed Momo and taken off out of the forest.

* * *

"Get off dammit!" Toshiro heard as they followed the direction the two had taken off in. "Madarame!" Toshiro called out. He glared as he saw the arrancar pinning the shaved man down. "Oh no you're here already?" They drawled. Leaping off of him, she shook the hair on the mask. "We'll be done with her soon." And she leapt above the tree line.

Coughing, Ikkaku sat up, with Rangiku helping him. "What happened Madarame?" Toshiro questioned. "Matsumoto and I were tailing you, and we sense those two arrancar's presence. Hinamori-taichou told me to run into the forest so we wouldn't get any of the humans involved."

Now fully standing he glared off in the distance. "They said something about unlocking her potential or something. And apparently, Hinamori-taichou has seen them before. The red one tackled me and the other took off with Momo that way."

Growling, he reached in his pocket and pulled out his Soul Candy. "Matsumoto." He addressed. "Sir?" "I want you to take Madarame's and my gigai back our home and stay there with them." "But Taichou—" "That's an order Rangiku."

Grunting quietly she bowed. "Yes, Hitsugaya-taichou." After tossing a piece to Ikkaku, he popped one into his mouth and felt his soul separate from the body.

"Now go." Nodding Rangiku and the two gigai ran in the opposite direction.

"I can feel a bit of reiatsu in that direction." Ikkaku offered, waiting on orders from the snow haired captain. "That is also the way they took off. Let's go." "Right."

* * *

Shutting a huge door behind her, the girl leapt one floor up and down the hallway of an old factory. Finally getting to where she thought they'd be uninterrupted, the girl sat down and had Momo sit in her lap.

'_I can't move…a binding spell…' _She thought as she struggled. "There's no need to be afraid. This has been your and my destiny all along." The airy voice said calmly. Using her right hand she held Momo upright. "Now look into my eyes. Look deep into them and nothing else." She chanted.

Momo made sounds of protest. "Don't fight it. It's inevitable." And Momo got caught in her eyes. _'These eyes…look so familiar.' _

Smirking underneath the mask her free hand pushed it from her face to reveal the smiling face of Hua. "Now…unleash your power…" And she placed her lips to the dazed Momo's head.

Momo gasped as it felt as if her body had left the earth. Visions danced across mind as was she filled with a deep sense of understanding.

* * *

"We've gotten closer." Ikkaku called to the captain. They stopped when they came to an abandoned factory. "That must be where she is." Toshiro said and stepped forward.

"But we're not done quite just yet." The Red one leapt down in front of them and stood ready. "You can have her as soon as we're finished here."

Unsheathing Hyorinmaru, Toshiro replied coolly, "Move." With a small giggle, the arrancar slipped into a fighting stance. "Then let's begin our dance."

"Gladly!" Ikkaku roared having Hozukimaru already in its Shikai state. He slashed downward at her and she blocked it by using her forearm. "Keep her busy Madarame!" Toshiro called shun-po'ing past them.

* * *

'_What's going on…who're these people?' _The visions continued to pass by her as people in her life now, looked strangely familiar to the ones in the visions.

'_That should be enough.' _Hua concluded. Drawing back, a bit of consciousness came back to Momo's eyes. "What just happened?" Momo asked feeling different. She gasped as her vision cleared and Hua stared back at her. "I just returned some of your memories as the Kasai Tori…now you will be able to unlock another level of power…Mei will have to give you the other part. But that is for another time." Leaning in, Hua placed kisses to both her eyes.

"And when you see us at school…you will recognize us as your humble servants." Standing, Hua placed Momo back on her feet and held her in her arms. "Never forget Kasai Tori." She whispered leaning in once again. "Momo!" Toshiro yelled bursting into the room.

"Toshiro!" She gasped. Hua quickly placed a kiss on Momo's neck and returned her mask to her face. "So sorry that I must leave you. We will meet again soon." Stepping from Momo, she faced Toshiro who was fuming, though the room was beginning to ice.

"What have you done to Momo?" He seethed. "I have begun unlocking her place as the Kasai Tori." "

"Fenikkusu." The Red haired one interjected appearing in the room. "Where is Ikkaku?" Toshiro demanded. "He's taking a relaxing nap. You can wake him up soon."

Growling Toshiro rushed at them. They both dodged, but in the same move he pulled Momo into him. "This won't be the last you'll be seeing us!" The orange one giggled. "I'll be counting on it." Toshiro hissed as the two girls shun-po'ed from sight.

Gazing down at Momo she still looked slightly bewildered. "Are you okay Momo? Did they do anything to you?" He asked quickly. "I'm fine…I feel fine…just different…like something is waiting to burst forth…but it can't." She sighed in his arms. "Thank you for coming for me Shiro-chan." He smiled into her hair. "It's all right."

* * *

"So it is done?" Zhen asked addressing the two Arrancars. "Yes master." "You've both done well. It will be awhile before we can make our next move. Prepare for tomorrow, I want you to watch over here. I will be leaving…to negotiate some matters."

"Of course master." Both girls droned. "Dismissed."

* * *

(4/5/11 11:31)

Forgive me, forgive me, and forgive me!

I know! Okay. Explanations. There is a reason that Mei and Hua are lezzin it up twincest style! But you just gotta wait! There is all a flashback for this!

The thing about Kasai Tori and Fenikkusu is their translations. Kasai Tori literally means "Fire Bird" and Fenikkusu is "Phoenix." I'm not sure which is correct, hence why I have Mei and Hua conflicting on the subject.

Also sorry for a lot of splits...that happens in those kinds of episodes. Ya know? I treat it like the anime it is.

I pulled through right? Just when you though the chapter would end with a good date, **WHAM! **Battle! Flashbacks! Growling! Grrrrrr!

Cya all next time! Read and Review!  
Stay Beautiful and Literate!


	7. Rise

(8/1/11 10:14pm)

Hi everyone! I know I know, I've been slacking big time. Please forgive me! I've been real brain dead on what to do about the next chapter and after rereading the previous through a few times some ideas started to crawl forth from the recesses of my mind. And like for my STH2 Story... these (O.O.O.O) will mean a scene change and a bar line will mean a commercial break.

So slowly but surely….here is Chapter 7.

(Edit – Mei and Hua are Visored instead. I got mixed up.)

* * *

"Well…I was hoping you'd take this a bit better…Aizen." Zhen Huai stood calm and collected, his black hair resting neatly on his shoulder and back, his silvery eyes piercing and ancient.

"I had planned to use Karakura town to create the Oken…and yet, you tell me to leave it alone." Aizen stated rather than asked.

"You are correct." Huai replied smoothly. "Now tell me, why should I obey your orders? You are in my realm, surrounded by my subordinates, and you walk in here as if you are the stronger one…" Aizen smirked.

"I must apologize Sosuke. I must've sounded as if this were negotiable or an option. You will give me control of your army, like it or not. I'm taking over and that is all. Good day." Turning swiftly, he walked away from the throne room.

"Fool!" Aizen hissed. Several hollows appeared heading toward Huai. He stopped and everything stood silent. In a flash, all hollow had dissipated into dust. "How childish." Huai smirked, and then it turned into a frown.

"You will be beneath me Sosuke. These past few years, I have watched you exert your control over our world. And I must admit, you do it relatively tastefully. But you have had your fun and it time for me to rightfully begin my reign. You are…how is it the humans say, playing with the big boys now."

Aizen stood from his throne and sneered. "I will enjoy killing you." Aizen slowly began his magic to ensnare his foes senses.

"It will be quick and painless." Aizen moved his blade to strike Huai who took a single arm and plunged it through him.

"You fell for it." Aizen teased but was stopped as a sense of darkness went over him. "While your zanpaktou is a cute little parlor trick…you'll have to do better."

Gin and Kaname stood in shock at the sudden outrage of their leader. "I'm not some usurper Sosuke. It was destiny that I would return. I just let you have your fun."

"I…thought that if I could get…a head start…" "No," Huai chuckled. "not even a head start would hold me off."

Invisible hands held Aizen in the air, as he struggled for air. "You now belong to me Sosuke. You have always belonged to me."

Turning toward the two ex-captains he dead-panned. "Seeing as you two are good little boys, I will give you the option of staying or leaving. Neither choice will have repercussions."

Gin's smile disappeared. "You're sure?" "I have no reason to lie to you." Gin's grin returned itself back in place. "Well then! Guess I'll be taking my leave! How 'bout you Kaname?" Kaname turned his head in Gin's direction. "I will stay."

"Allrighty. Hopefully the Soul Society is feeling merciful when I get back, eh? See you two around!" He waved walking out a door.

Chuckling, Huai released his hold on Aizen. "Now…let's get to work."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"I don't like this! Not one bit!" Rangiku pouted. "What could those visoreds possibly want with Hinamori-taichou?" Yumichika pondered glancing at his nails. "Do you think it's because of the rank she's been promoted to?" Renji suggested. "Maybe…this didn't start up til she became a captain. Or maybe it's because she came to the human world." Ikkaku replied.

"I'll talk to Nanao and see if she can get me any info on this." Rangiku nodded. "How is she anyway? Momo I mean." Renji asked. "She's sleeping at the moment but she's definitely gotten stronger. I can feel that at least." "Yeah, I noticed that too. She's hovering around Zaraki-taichou's level when it's dampened." Ikkaku grumbled.

"Those two girls did something to her." All turning, the one to speak was Hitsugaya. "Taichou!" "Hurry and contact Nanao Rangiku." Staring a bit she nodded. "Right away." "And the rest of you go home. I don't think they'll attack anytime soon." "Yes, taichou."

Turning from the room Toshiro returned to Momo's side. He grabbed her hand, feeling soothingly warm in his cooler ones. "Everything will be allright Momo…I'll protect you as always."

"She was attacked?" Nanao repeated on the monitor. "Yeah. By two visored and by the looks of it, they aren't Aizen's. She's had a raise in her aura though…" "In that case she needs to go talk to Old Man Yama." "Kyoraku-taichou!"

Kyoraku's face showed up on the screen smiling. "Sweet Nanao and I will continue research but Momo needs to be brought to soutaichou. Tell Toshiro I said that. Make sure they swing by our area before they head off to talk with him." He winked.

"Of course taichou."

The screen flashed to black and Rangiku sighed. "Just what is going on…?" The female sighed. "Everything allright Ran-chan?" Rangiku gasped as a familiar voice and presence made itself known. "…Gin?" Gin smiled as he stepped toward her. "You think they'll be gentle back in the seireitei?"

"Gin…what're you doing here?" She prodded carefully, reaching for her soul candy in her pocket. "Now, now Ran-chan..." he was in front of her instantly and kept her hand in her pocket. "I haven't come to fight. Infact I've run away! But, I do believe I can help with the problem mini-taichou and his girlfriend are havin'." He offered, his face in a somewhat innocent expression.

Rangiku studied him carefully. "Why should I trust you Ichimaru?" she whispered.

Gin opened both of his scarlet eyes, making Rangiku immediately entranced in them. "Why would I lie to you Rangiku?"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"How'd it go master?" Hua asked leaping over to the door where he just entered. "He took it surprisingly well. It took a little coercing on my part, but he got the idea." He smiled in a way that would make women flock to him.

"He's a weakling master." Mei pouted. "Well, by our standards yes, but by the shinigami's…he's a worthy opponent. Now tell me girls, how the full release went, since it was so urgent I had to go meet with him." He took off his jacket. "Oh it went well! She was with that stupid ice spirit though. We had to separate them. This bald guy was carrying her away, but we stopped them." Hua grinned seeking approval.

"Yeah he didn't put up much of a fight. I held him off while Hua hid Fenikussu-sama away. But the ice spirit got past me."

"But you did succeed?"

"Yes."

"I'm proud of the both of you. You have done me well." Huai smiled. "We are pleased to master." Mei smiled. "Yeah, don't mention it!"

"Now with part of that blasted seal that the ice spirit put on years ago gone, her true power shall come forth. He didn't expect that I had stolen her two servants right from underneath them and now I can control her abilities. She will join us soon. For now, since she will recognize you, work on separating the two. She will be almost as powerful as their head captain come a few weeks time. You two have the weekend to yourselves."

"Thank you." And they vanished.

"I've got a disposable army…a confused girl housing the spirit of fire…everything is going so damn well…" He chuckled.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Umm…" "Matsumoto. You're back. Have you talked to Nanao?" "About that…I did, but Kyoraku-taichou said you should take her to see the soutaichou…" "Really? I wonder why…" "Yeah…and I have more news?" She began uncertainly.

Rangiku grasped both sides of the door nervously. "I met someone unexpected on my way over here!" She forced out. "Oh? I don't sense anyone with you." Toshiro took a step toward the doorway and Rangiku went forward to block him.

Toshiro quirked an eyebrow. "Matsumoto?" "Well you…please don't be mad; I mean he's my childhood friend too…" Toshiro's eyes widened in anger and the room quickly got cooler. "Heya there mini-taichou!" Gin greeted from the doorway secretly sheltering himself behind Rangiku.

"Matsumoto! Momo is already in danger and you bring him?" He all but roared. "I know, I didn't trust him either, that's why I have his zanpaktou…" She explained holding out his sword. "He says he has some intel on what could be going on with Momo. Let's just hear him out!" She pleaded with determined eyes.

Toshiro continued to glare at Gin even though he smiled back. "Come now, Hitsugaya. You need to hear what I have to say. In fact the entire Gotei 13 does. After this, I'll go back wondering around." The last statement made Rangiku frown.

"Fine. We'll all go to the soutaichou together. He can deal with you." "I will go back with you but you need to hear this now. Remember when I told you were reincarnated?" He prompted.

"Yes. Why?" "Well you're in trouble. Aizen's been knocked off his pedestal. The spirit of darkness has taken over all of his army." "Spirit of darkness?" "That's right. Even the soutaichou would have trouble fighting this guy. He's very powerful and seems out to get you."

Toshiro sighed. "Then we should go back to the seireitei now. Prepare a jigoku cho. I'll grab Momo and we'll go through the senkaimon."

Walking out the room, Toshiro slid his arms underneath Hinamori's small body. "Momo? Momo, I'm going to pick you up. We're going back to the Seireitei." Momo gave a slight groan but otherwise showed no signs of waking up. "What's going on…Momo?"

"We're ready taichou!" Rangiku called.

Walking slowly, he breathed. "Let's go."

Slowly, the doors of the senkaimon opened to them and they returned to the Soul Society.

"Hitsugaya-taichou." Nanao greeted coming up to them. "Ah, if it isn't busy Nanao." Turning, Nanao blanched as she took in the presence of Gin.

"He's under our capture, Nanao-fukutaicho." Toshiro assured.

"Well, well, what a surprise." Kyoraku drawled joining them. "Kyoraku-taichou, you said you were busy," "I can always spare some time for you, dear Nanao." He smiled.

Turning back to them, Nanao spoke, "Yamamoto-soutaichou has asked me to relay this. Take Momo to Unohana-taicho. After a quick examination, you will then bring her before the other captains."

Nodding, Toshiro turned and left.

"Well Ichimaru, guess we could escort you to Old Man Yama." "I'd be honored." Gin replied, his grinning eyes meeting Kyoraku's lazy ones.

"Ah, hello Hitsugaya-taichou." Unohana greeted with a smile. "Hello." Toshiro returned. "Why is it so empty?" Toshiro asked as they walked down a few halls.

"Oh you mean my ward? Well every division is empty at the moment, only captains are around. I'm guessing the general plans to release his reiatsu."

"Release his reiatsu? I wonder why…" Toshiro pondered. Going inside a door, a simple table, covered in a white sheet welcomed them. "Place Momo here if you will." Doing as told, he stepped back an inch.

"I must ask you to leave the room." Toshiro's face displayed a mild shock before he could control himself. "But, I" Suddenly her reiatsu weighed heavily on his shoulders, even while countering it with his own. "Do you not trust her under my care?" She questioned, a Buddha smile on her face.

"That's not it," "Then please leave the room." She enforced her advice with more reiatsu. "Okay, okay!" Toshiro growled. The reiatsu immediately lifted. He walked out the room, growling like a stubborn puppy.

'_Using her reiatsu against me was completely unnecessary.' _He pouted leaning against the wall. _'But…I did imply I didn't trust her. She has a right to be angry…'_

About 10 minutes later, Unohana walked out with Momo in her arms, still unconscious. "Her reiatsu is fluctuating. It's getting steadily stronger, hovering around in your area." Toshiro's eyes widened a bit.

"It seems destiny has a bit of something in store for you two… All of her bodily functions are normal. You may go to the meeting hall. I will follow soon after."

Nodding thanks, he made to leave but paused. "Unohana-taicho…I…apologize for my behavior." She smiled gently. "Thank you Hitsugaya-taichou."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Hey there Old Man Yama. We brought a friend." Gin was ushered in by both Nanao and Rangiku, the latter whose zanpaktou was drawn. The general's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Gin? Why are you here? Have you come with a threat, traitor?" His booming voice demanded.

"No, ya see I ran away. I was plannin' to betray Aizen the whole time, except someone new popped up and dethroned him." He explained, face schooled in an innocent expression.

Yamamoto digested his words silently. "Matsumoto, bring in the other captains, then both you and Nanao head for the safe area." "Right away."

The captains filed in, either shock or anger on their face at the sight of Gin Ichimaru.

"Ichimaru has told us that a larger threat has usurped Aizen." Yamamoto began.

"Really? But he's so powerful…" Jushiro mumbled honestly surprised.

"That's right. And he's taking over the entire army as well. He gave Kaname and I the option to leave or stay so I left."

"And Kaname?" Komamura asked. "He stayed behind."

"What did he look like Ichimaru?" Yamamoto intervened, focusing on the matter. "Black hair….darker than the darkest shadow. Light don't even shine on it. Tan skin too. And pale silvery eyes." "Then it is true…"

All the captains looked on in concern and confusion at the general's admittance.

"Hitsugaya-taichou. Bring Momo to me." Stepping from his place in line, he stood in front of him. "Place her here and return." He did as told, eyes never leaving her.

"I have been around for a long time…and I've kept an eye out for millennia, waiting to see…the rebirth of the fire and ice spirits."

"But sir, your sword," Soifon interjected. "Ryujin-jakka…at first it was thought I was the fire spirit. But now I see I am not. At first I thought young Rukia was ice…but she is not. Soon, Momo will be strong as I, if not stronger."

Eyebrows rose and a light murmur went up.

"How can you be so sure? Tests need to be ran," Mayuri spoke over the noise.

"You will not lay a hand on Momo!" Toshiro challenged. A hand restrained Toshiro. Following the hand, it was Kenpachi who shook his head.

"Toshiro, explain what has happened to Momo." "We were in the city when all of a sudden two visoreds ambushed us. I don't know what they did to her, but she's been unconscious since then."

"In that case, I will send you back to the world of the living." "But wouldn't she be in more danger there?" Jushiro asked concerned. "No. Nowhere is safe. Even we can only protect her so long. We must watch over these two more carefully. No one is to tell her of her destiny yet. I will when the time is right. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

His reiatsu was swept out over the captains, making them stagger a little. _'Way worse than Unohana-taicho's…and he's not even using it all.' _

He put a hand to her head and focused. In seconds, Momo's eyes fluttered open. "What's going on?" she asked. "Hinamori. I will be training you here for a few weeks. Your power is expanding and only the same element can teach you."

Momo sat up slowly. "Yes sir." "We start early tomorrow. Until then, Hitsugaya-taichou, escort her back to her division so that she may rest. You are all dismissed."

"Are you allright Momo?" Toshiro asked, by her side instantly. "I feel…a bit different. Like I'm ready to pounce at a moment's notice." Toshiro scooped her into his arms. "You've got orders to rest, so let's follow them."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Walking around the inner building, Rangiku slid into 3rd division quarters.

"Did you need to see me Ran-chan?" Gin asked watching Rangiku sneak around, a genuine look of surprise on his face.

"Don't scare me like that!" She huffed. He yawned as he left. "Well let's not talk out here. Come into my office." It was as she watched his retreating back that Rangiku realized he was wearing a thin yukata.

"Ran-chan~!" he called to hurry her up. The brazen lieutenant followed him warily. Soon, he opened the door letting her through first then shutting the door behind him. Walking past her, he sat on a couch.

"Well, speak your piece Rangiku. I'm ready." He grinned stretching out.

"Did you….do you…why'd you leave Gin?" "Well. I'm not ready to say that just yet. I will tell ya soon though, I promise. May the Kami strike me down if I don't!" he joked.

Sitting up he smirked. "Is that all you came here for Rangiku?"

"…No."

* * *

"Wake up taichou!" The soutaichou is expecting you!" A jigoku cho cried. "Oh no!" Flying out of bed, Momo dressed and put her waist length hair in a ponytail instead of a neat braid.

She shun-po'd to the doors of the 1st division.

"You are late Hinamori." "I'm sorry sir." "Today you will work on using your reiatsu. Let's begin."

"Ah, hello there young Hitsugaya." Cracking an eye open, Toshiro spotted Jushiro Ukitake at the trunk of the tree looking at him. "What're you doing all the way up there?" He asked. "I'm taking a nap." "In broad daylight, out in the open? Your spot has an awfully convenient view of the 1st division."

Toshiro now opened both eyes, feeling caught. "The soutaichou is fine with Momo. Why're you worrying?" "I'm not worrying." "Ukitake-taichou." Turning, Byakuya was standing aways. "Why're you bothering him?"

"Oh, I mean no harm Kuchiki-taicho. I may have him a bit flustered." "I am not flustered!" The youngest captain retorted. "Hitsugaya, come with me." He said, then walked away. Shrugging, Toshiro leapt from the tree and followed the stoic captain.

"May I ask, where're we going Kuchiki-taicho?" "I merely had a question to ask." Stopping, he stood below a single blooming plum tree.

"That Kurosaki boy…how is he treating Rukia?" "I think you should be asking about Kurosaki's welfare. But otherwise they're always arguing, like a married couple."

Byakuya gave a light chuckle. "I see. Please watch over Rukia while you're in the human world for me." Nodding, Toshiro turned to leave. "Hinamori should be done for the day." Toshiro was out the door before he finished.

"Ah, hello Hitsugaya-taichou." Turning quickly, a tired Momo was surprised. "To-, I mean Hitsugaya-taichou?" She corrected. "We are done for the day Momo." "Oh! Thank you Yamamoto-taichou." She thanked bowing.

After exiting the hall, Momo slumped on Toshiro's shoulder. "Momo?" "Look at what I can do." She whispered pointing to a falling leaf. Staring intently, the leaf started to burn at the edges, slowly crumbling.

"I just did that…with my reiatsu. Just like you do with yours." She smiled. Returning her smile, he gazed at her with pride. "I'm proud of you." "Really? That makes me happy." "I'll take you to your division okay?" He scooped her into his arms, before she would make the ground her bed.

* * *

"_**I have to follow my heart papa. You can't tell me any different. Ever since this…thing, began, I've felt this tug. And I have to find it." A small girl argued, with streaks of red and oranges in her hair. "Very well. But the roads are dangerous, be careful…" Nodding, the girl fastened the knots to her clothes and headed out into the snow.**_

"_**Little girl…little girl…" "I know you're a spirit, come on out!" She challenged. "So you know what I am…" "Of course. Anyone knows. Now what do you want?" "Nothing…don't you want to be my friend?" "Your friend?" "Yes…it's awful lonely in these woods. How about I possess a wolf, and protect you on your journey?"**_

_**The girl pouted. "I can take care of myself." "But what about when you are sleeping? What will you do then?" The girl bit her lip in uncertainty. "Well…" "This is an offer you can't refuse. How will you make it to where you're going? You can't do that dead…"**_

_**The girl gave a glare though she could feel the spirit move about her. "Why should I trust you?" **_

"_**Because…I can keep you from the death that lies in the…darkness." "Allright. But only for a little while."**_

Momo's eyes shot open. "Wha?" she mumbled. The sun was shining outside, but it was cool meaning it was dawn. "I guess I could dress…it doesn't look like I'll be going back to sleep."

"I do realize it is early in the morning. But I have called you all to announce something of the utmost importance." Yamamoto began.

"In about two weeks, we will test Hinamori-taicho's abilities that I have been teaching her. Does anyone have a captain level lieutenant willing to battle her?"

"A lieutenant battling a captain?" Komamura questioned. "She is still weaker than most of you. There is a damper on her power, though it is steadily growing. We need to make sure that she remains in the Soul Society. Now, who feels their lieutenant will be up to the challenge?" "I think it best for Renji to do battle." Byakuya offered. "How about the Kurosaki kid?" Zaraki offered.

"A good choice as well. That should do. Hitsugaya-taichou. You are to take Hinamori-taichou and do light spars with her. Dismissed!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"I wonder where Toshiro-kun is." Momo wondered when suddenly she was yanked into soft arms and shun-po'd away.

"Calm down Momo, it's just me." Rangiku whispered, releasing her grip. Momo realized she got them pretty far away.

"What's going on Rangiku?" Momo asked a bit worried. "It's bad, Momo. Really bad." Rangiku whined. Her face looked genuinely distraught. "Rangiku? You've got to tell me what's wrong." "What if they send Gin away? Kill him? What will I do?"

Momo quirked an eyebrow. "But Yamamoto-taichou hasn't said anything yet. I'm sure it'll work out…" "But Momo, you don't understand! I…" "What Rangiku?" "I've been sleeping with him!" She admitted. Momo's eyes became saucers. "You **what?" **"Shh!" Rangiku hushed, moving her further into the walkway.

"I mean…it's been so long…and he was so gentle…" "Rangiku!" She blushed. "Sorry. But what now?" "I don't know…how do you feel about him?" "I'm not sure. I mean it's so cloudy…" "You need to think about this Rangiku! You have to before it all goes to hell."

Rangiku leaned against the nearest wall. "Okay. I will. Thanks Momo." "I'll see you later Rangiku." Momo walked quietly out of the walkway.

"Well. I thought something interesting would happen, but I was disappointed." Rangiku's breath hitched as a slim but strong hand slowly undid the tie to her hakamas. "Gin…" "It'd be so interesting if you were with another woman…" "Gin…not here…." "It's okay Ran-chan. We're all by ourselves."

* * *

"Toshiro-kun do you think I'll fail?" Momo asked as they went through katas. "I don't think it's about failing Momo. Just a test of your power."

"A test of my power? But why?" Toshiro stopped and gazed at Momo. "What is it?"

"It's so they can determine whether you will betray us or not." He mumbled angrily. "Oh that's it? That's not surprising. But you figure since they already gave me my captain rank…" She shrugged. "Is that all?" Momo asked nonchalantly.

"If that's what they want, I'll show them. It's been awhile since I battled Renji anyway." She giggled.

Toshiro stared a bit then scoffed. "If you say so Momo." A leaf blew in front of Toshiro's face and burned in a small, quick flame. "I know so, Toshiro-kun." "Watch it Momo, you don't want to cross the line." "Whatever you say…Shiro-chan."

"Perhaps you're a glutton for punishment bed-wetter." He replied freezing a leaf. "I think it would be good for you to work with Rukia-san. Since you both have ice like swords. Yamamoto-taichou has taught me so much." "I will have to ask how Kuchiki-taicho would feel. He's very protective of her." "I think you should ask at the match." "I'll think about it."

"Oh and Toshiro-kun, don't worry about me when I'm fighting. Okay?" "Why would I, it's a spar." "But even you know how powerful both Renji and Kurosaki are. I have a feeling you'll worry."

"Well give me a reason I shouldn't." "The captain's haori. Obviously. I can protect myself Toshiro."

Toshiro looked at her fully, with the lack of "kun" behind his name.

"I made a promise." "You can still keep it. But after I give it a go." She grabbed his hand. "I'll never stop wanting you to protect me you know." Toshiro blushed a bit. "Well someone has to, seeing as you probably still wet the bed. He chuckled. "Shiro-chan! You're so…immature sometimes!" She giggled giving a shove and running away. He caught up easily and tickled her.

"You're so predictable!" He laughed. Momo smirked and poked his side, making him jump. "No I'm not!" She called running again. Her feet suddenly misbehaved and looking down, the ground had iced beneath her. Sliding to a stop, but not without wobbling, Momo turned and stuck her tongue at Toshiro. Both laughed and continued to play around.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"How do you intend to get her in the Soul Society?" Kaname asked."I won't. She'll come out soon enough, I assure you. But until then we will prepare here. Mei and Hua have already released a fraction of her power and have begun to unlock a few memories I've chosen. Her power will grow and we will activate the rest of it. Then she'll remember the past of the ice spirit and will come running into my arms." He smirked devilishly. "And her power will be mine to control." He laughed.

"Kaname, would you be so kind as to have Sosuke ready the Menos Grande? And remind him I'm always watching." He chuckled.

"Of course."

"Ya know, the rest of us want to know exactly who you are." Grimmjow spoke up, from a seat on the wall. "You haven't told us a single thing."

"No one remembers me…sad…but then I have been sealed for years…" "For years?" Szayel questioned. Huai smirked. "I will give you a hint. This will make it a bit interesting. Quick, bring a human. A normal, average human."

In just a few minutes, two hollows returned with a trembling college boy. "Ah! You picked a good one. Hello human." "…where am I?" "Oh he's so rude, typical humans. I said _hello._" The boy was choked by invisible hands, coughing furiously. "H-hello!"

"Oh good! And now little Seto, you go to Tokyo U. Where are you, you ask? You're in Hueco Mundo; domain of hollows. I hope you weren't doing anything important." "I was…studying. For a quiz." "And he's such a good student. I think I might let him go." Huai smiled. "But then…"

All of a sudden the shadows of the floor swallowed him up and burst apart, the space being empty. All of the Arrancars looked on in shock. "Ah, I haven't stretched my powers in a very long time. It felt nice. Well that's your clue children. Enjoy pondering that for awhile. But don't tell anyone if you figure it out. Ulquiorra, will you make sure they obey?" "Yes." "Thank you. I don't have time to do it myself, there's too much to prepare for. The Soul Society will protect the Fenikkusu at any cost now that they know her identity. We will break her defenses and make her mine."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Are you ready for this Momo?" Momo was dressed simply, without her hair pins and captain's haori, her hair a high ponytail, with her bangs held back. "I don't feel too worried. I have this buzzed feeling though. On the edge. You know?" "That's the thrill of an upcoming battle." Behind them walked Zaraki. "That Kurosaki kid is tough. Think you can handle it chickie?" "I will." He grinned. "I look forward to it. Don't disappoint me." He continued walking past them.

Coming to a large clearing, a few captains were already there, such as Unohana, Kyoraku, Jushiro, and Byakuya.

"Ah, it seems the lovebirds have arrived." Said Gin walking to them. "Mind your business Ichimaru." Toshiro seethed. "So venomous! Your zanpaktou matches your personality. Cold and sharp. Though I am excited to see you fight Momo-chan. "Thank you." She replied in a small voice. "Hinamori, this way." Unohana said gently, leading her away from the two men.

"I don't want you near her ever again." "No one does. Don't you notice how Unohana was way over there originally?" He chuckled, while Toshiro did not let up on his glaring. "I'm sure the missus requires your presence." "Why're you here?" "I'm a fugitive. I'm under constant watch." He turned and walked to get a better seat.

"Don't push yourself too hard Momo. We'll go easy on you." Renji smirked. "You won't say that when I'm done with you!" she smirked back. "I don't know Renji, She seems pretty confident." Ichigo joined, as he teased Momo.

"I am confident. I'm ready soutaichou!" She declared. "Very well. The duel will end when I command you to stop. Understood?" All three nodding, he opened the barrier and the three stepped inside.

Pulling out Zabimaru and Zangetsu, the boys readied. "Are you ready Tobiume?"

Momo asked quietly.

_**Yes.**_

Pulling the zanpaktou from its sheath, she readied herself. Ichigo wrapped the bindings around his hand and swung Zangetsu over his head. He ran at her quickly. Momo went at him as well, dodging as he launched it in her direction. She used her sword to block Renji who came from the side.

Ichigo swung Zangetsu again, and Momo skidded backwards on the ground as she withstood its force. Momo pointed two fingers at Renji and his arms were fixed behind his back. She concentrated during this window of opportunity.

The ground underneath Ichigo sparked, then lit on fire. "What the hell?" Ichigo pulled Zangetsu back into his hands and backed away as the fire followed him.

Suddenly a hyperawareness filled her and she jumped back in time as an unleashed Zabimaru crashed in front of her.

The stretchy sword retracted, Renji grinning like a cat. He swung at her again and she blocked his swing while also keeping the grass around her on fire to ward off Ichigo.

"You're holding out pretty well Momo!" Renji yelled. He swung his sword about him a bit.

"Hajike, Tobiume!" was her response. The prongs snapped as the sword glowed with its power.

"Looks like she's serious now!" Ichigo chuckled as he ran at her. Momo swung with the force of a pro baseball player, sending a small ball of energy that snowballed into a huge one. "Kuso." Ichigo grumbled as he stopped and was forced to push against it.

Renji flung his sword and Momo held it, feeling the force of the blow before dislodging it from her sword and swinging a ball of fire at him in one smooth motion.

Renji dodged quickly, and grunted. "Oi, Strawberry!" "What?" "Attack from the air!" Nodding, they both leapt into the air. "Taisan!" She shouted and the sword dispersed. Raising her hands quickly she blocked the swords with the energy, shocking both boys.

Both leapt backwards, a bit stunned. "I've never seen anything like that before." Ichigo whispered. _'I can do this…I've got surprise on my side now…' _Momo thought with confidence. "Hey guys! I'm going to attack now!" She yelled rushing at them, the pink lights following her hands happily.

"Thanks for the warning!" Renji teased, swinging Zabimaru. Momo raised a single hand and the lights shielded her as she kept running. "Shakkaho!" she shouted as the red bal of energy formed in her hand.

"What an amazing ability!" Jushiro mused. "I agree. They look like bits of her reiatsu. If that's true, she'd have a vast supply." Kyoraku commented. "It almost reminds me of Kuchiki's Senbonsakura a little bit. Gentle yet fierce."Kyoraku chuckled. Said captain made no comment.

"I thought it was a pretty wimpy looking release at first but she's using her kido while using the stuff to block." Zaraki commented after keeping quiet. "Indeed, Kenpachi." Jushiro smiled.

Momo leapt backwards, as Ichigo came at her. "Sho!" Ichigo was pushed backwards easily. "Byakurai!" The lightning shot forward from her fingers, sending both boys flying from her.

After lifting themselves from the rubble, they stood slowly. "We can't get to her with those things guarding her. It's time we get serious." Both men shouted, "Bankai!" and immediately, their aura washed over Momo.

"She can only block when she's focusing and can see us coming. You distract her and I'll go in for the kill." Ichigo whispered. Renji nodded and snake skeleton slowly rose from the ground, hissing. "Get ready!" Renji roared. Zabimaru's mouth came fast for something so large, making Momo freeze for a split second before she jumped away.

Relentless in his attack, Renji went after Momo, giving her no time to rest. She blocked as its body tried to crush her. Moving quickly she jumped on top of it and headed straight for Renji. _'I won't let them get the best of me…' _Momo scowled. Smirking, Renji raised Zabimaru from the ground, then broke the pieces. She began to fall and she barely heard, "Getsuga Tensho!" Momo returned her sword but couldn't hold the blow and the sword was flung from her hands.

"Get her Renji!" she heard Ichigo as she continued to fall. Catching her in its jaws, it threw her into the ground.

"Momo!" Toshiro yelled. "Captain Yamamoto?" Unohana prompted worriedly.

"Gotcha Momo!" Renji grinned as Zabimaru's mouth dove straight for her. On impact, the earth shook, and dust was sent flying in several directions.

"Momo!" Toshiro yelled, running to the barrier. "Momo, get up!" He pounded on it, but it was forged by the head captain, and there was no getting past it.

All the captains watched either interested or worriedly as the dust cleared.

'_Did I…am I hurt?' _Opening her eyes, Momo gasped. Above her, Momo's energy had protected her, though the sword was yards away when it was knocked from her hands. The energy had Zabimaru in its grip, jaws open wide.

'_Tobiume…did you,' __**'I'm not sure…it was something that let me…but I'm glad I can help protect you.' **_Smiling, Momo rose up, the lights still holding onto Zabimaru's jaws. "Bankai." The lights pulsed a fiery red.

The lights cooled to a calm yellow, and she crouched. Taking one hand, she threw Zabimaru away from her, sending it crashing into the ground. "Watch my back Tobiume…"

The lights pushed under her feet, as she ran at Renji full speed. Ichigo growled as he became a blur and prepared to strike but the lights acted on their own and pushed him away. Zabimaru snaked toward her and she flipped over it gracefully. Waving her hands, the lights spread into a blanket, covering Zabimaru, grounding it.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Momo turned and without moving, the lights blocked the attack effortlessly. "Your turn Ichigo-kun." She smirked.

And then she was gone. "The fuck…" Ichigo cussed, looking for her. Turning to his right, she was standing there calmly, grinning. He swung at her and she was gone again. Ichigo followed her movements after seeing her "vanish." _'I've got you Momo.' _Running full speed at her, he swiped and instead of lights greeting his blow it was her sword. They appeared and reappeared before everyone's eyes several times, neither giving up.

"You're a pretty good challenge." Ichigo complimented as they faced off. "Thanks." She smiled. "For a girl." He grinned. Momo grinned back. "Looks like I just won, Kurosaki-kun." "What?"

Whipping from the ground, the lights grabbed hold of his wrists and ankles, forcing him to the ground. Dislodging Zangetsu from his grip, she smirked proudly.

Swirling her hands, she created more of the lights, and forced Renji to the ground as well who forgot he could've used kido while she was busy with Ichigo.

"The match is over!" Yamamoto shouted, letting down the barrier. Releasing her hold on the boys she put down Ichigo's sword and smiled back at the spectators.

Walking back toward them she was met by smiling faces. "That was excellent. You must let me analyze your bankai!" Mayuri practically trilled in the thought of a great test subject. "No. I told you I'm not letting you near her." Toshiro warned.

"Now, now, we are all adults here…we must praise Momo with wonderful comments. She fought well." Kyoraku chuckled walking to them.

"Indeed. You have an unique ability Hinamori. Release your bankai and rest." Yamamoto commented. "But I feel so excited still!" "Rest." He repeated.

"Yes, Yamamoto-taichou." She pouted. "Good. You are dismissed. Kyoraku, escort Momo back to her quarters."

"Will do, Old Man Yama." "Hitsugaya. Help Unohana-taicho take Abarai and Kurosaki to her ward for healing." "Yes sir." He mumbled.

Walking out into the field he scowled as he came upon to boys who were still splayed out on the ground. He let his reiatsu free and crushed them. "Why did you guys go so hard on her?" "Stop it Toshiro!" Ichigo growled struggling to get up. The ground slowly iced.

"Toshiro quit it!" Renji ground out also trying to fight the force. Ichigo managed to get up slowly, still exhausted from the fight. "What the hell is your problem? She's a captain! She whooped our asses! She told us to treat her as if she was a hollow, an arrancar, to fight to win! And we weren't taking her too seriously until she started making us sweat. So quit your whining and release she can hold her own!"

Toshiro glared, with his growth over the years, he was now at eye level with Ichigo. "She needs to be kept safe!" A strong hand pulled on Toshiro's collar.

"Reign in your anger." Came Kuchiki's calm voice. "What?..." "You were ordered to take them to Unohana's ward. Not start another fight." "Thank you Kuchiki- taichou." Unohana thanked walking up to them.

"I will take this one with me. I believe you will have to use Minazuki to transport them and take them into your care…" "It won't be a problem. Thank you again." She smiled kindly.

Getting a firmer grip on his collar, Byakuya shun-po'd them faraway.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Landing shakily, Toshiro realized they were near the Sokyoku. Byakuya used his own reiatsu to hold Toshiro in place as he did moments earlier. "Why're you doing this to me? I'm not a kid who needs to be punished." "You say that, and you have fought to let others know that for years. Yet there you were, acting like a petulant child who can't trust his friends with his favorite toy. Do you want to push her away from you?"

"What do you mean?" "I understand, you worry for Hinamori's safety. But she is now your equal. She will not continuously tolerate your treatment of her, especially since she wanted you to see her as her equal for years. As you can see, you don't appreciate my treatment of you at the moment do you?"

Toshiro sighed. "No." "Then you should realize your mistake. Rectify it…" he let up his reiatsu. "before it's too late." He vanished, leaving Toshiro to his thoughts.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Why did Yamamoto-taichou have you walk me to my division?" "Do you not enjoy my company Hinamori?" "That's not what I meant!" She blushed. "It's okay. I was merely teasing. And to answer your question…it's complex. There is a magical force between you two. It hasn't been discovered yet." "A magical force?" "Yes. Like the spark between a man and a woman. But stronger." "Stronger? Then why…" "You'll learn soon." He chuckled, hitting her ponytail. "Be safe and rest. I'm sure the old man will check on you. He has his ways."

"Thank you Kyoraku-taichou." "Nah-ah. Kyoraku." He corrected walking away.

Smiling, she walked inside to sleep off her exhaustion.

* * *

(10/29/11 8:59PM)

I finished! I did it! It took me forever but I did it. Sorry for the wait. I've been working on the fall play since school started and I've had absolutely no time!

Did anyone realize how Nanao said that Kyoraku said he was busy but showed up to meet the group anyway? That's because I slipped some real subtle Kyoraku x Nanao love in there. Kyoraku didn't want Gin anywhere near his precious Nanao so originally he was gonna sip on sake, but upon learning that Gin was coming, he came to watch over Nanao. 3 My gift to you all!

Did alot of spelling and making more sense of paragraphs on 10/30/11 7:54PM.

Yes. Zhen Huai is the spirit of darkness. That means I gotta go back in all my other chapters and change his hair color. -sigh-

I put quite a bit of thought into the spar with Renji, Ichigo, and Momo. I hope you guys could visualize it and liked it as well.

Well now it's STH2's turn to get written and updated! Til next time! Stay beautiful and literate!


End file.
